The 25 Days of Smut
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Quick little drabbly one shots every day from now until Christmas. Bringing some heat to the chilly season! Not much plot, I'm afraid. Or am I? Rated M for Merry Mature Christmas!
1. Demanding

**Hello! Happy December! Wish me luck to post every day between now and Christmas! It can be done!**

Brennan felt her body flush with heat as Booth grinned predatorily at her from his place at the foot of their bed. His knee hit the mattress first, and then suddenly it seemed as if he was over her, his hands pressed to the sheets near her shoulders, and his knees planted on the bed on either side of her hips. But it was his possessive eyes, and the seductive curve of his lips that had her squirming beneath him. The t-shirt she'd thrown on before bed was now riding around her waist, leaving an inch of her smooth back bare against their silk sheets. The combination of the materials made her nipples tighten, and the elastic legband of her panties slipped tighter against her core.

Booth's eyes traced over her body before he leaned back on his knees, straddling her completely. He hooked his thumbs in her underwear, and Brennan arched her back to help him peel them from her body. But instead of pulling downward, Booth moved his thumbs toward her waist. Brennan gasped and arched against the drag of wet cotton along her sensitive flesh. The material bunched between her legs, pressing deliciously against her clit. "Booth," she nearly whimpered, and he pulled just a bit tighter. With his hands occupied, he pressed his elbows to the bed and leaned down until his nose nuzzled just beneath the hem of her t-shirt. "Up," he demanded with a soft voice.

Brennan used one hand to lift the shirt up and over her breasts until it was bunched just beneath her shoulders. Her other hand slid along Booth's arm, up to his shoulder and then her fingers wove into his hair as he lowered his neck and rubbed his lips and cheeks against the skin between her breasts. Her nipples tightened impossibly harder, and Brennan arched up, trying to get more pressure against her stiff clit beneath her underwear.

Booth's mouth slid up and over one nipple, and though he meant to tease, the tight bud was too tempting, and with a groan, he settled his mouth around it, wrapping his lips and sucking hard. He groaned again and instinctively hitched his thumbs higher near her legs. Brennan spread her legs as best she could and began to grind against the slick fabric between her legs. The pressure wasn't even close to what she normally needed to come, but the eroticism and slightly kinky way Booth was treating her had her on the edge of an orgasm. And the pulsing beat of his hot tongue against her nipples made her core throb and her mind expand in anticipation of intense pleasure.

When his teeth gently bit around one nipple and then skimmed up and over it entirely, Brennan choked out a harsh breath, her arms going around Booth so tightly that he grunted in surprise. But she didn't care. She just arched up, a keening whimper escaping her mouth and ending against his lips. Booth slipped his tongue inside her mouth and pressed a warm palm against her panty-covered core, keeping her orgasm close and tight. Brennan gasped against his mouth before ripping her mouth away and panting heavily in his ear. Her palms pressed into his back and then slid down to where his boxers met his waist. She gave him a single command of her own.

"Off"

-b&b-


	2. Magic

**SO….I don't know that all of my updates will come around midnight, but so far, that's how it's working. Thanks for all of the kind comments on the first installment! To be clear, these are all likely to be non-related oneshots. It's not a single story of 25 actual days or anything like that. Just putting that out there in case there was any confusion.**

**This one goes out to pal SleeplessinAtlanta, who saved me from a mega-anxiety attack this week. Friends are awesome, for sure…**

**~b&b~**

In the seconds it took for her to fist him in her hand and slide down his hard length, Booth's entire body tensed. He pressed his feet to the bed and rocked upward, and he planted his hands on her ass and held her tight as her upper body fell forward toward his.

Their eyes met and held. Beneath the hungry lust, the desperate need for release, and the rooted love, they both could still see near disbelief in each other's eyes. Two weeks together, and some moments felt like they'd been sharing a bed forever, and some were like this…where it seemed too good to be true.

Brennan's thighs tightened around Booth's hips, and with every swivel of her hips above him, his fingers pressed to her curvy flesh. "Booth, Booth…Boooooth!" her neck tilted to the side, and her eyes squeezed shut as she called out his name. Her hair spilled over her shoulder and down toward Booth's chest as she rode out her orgasm. Her tender core wrapped so snugly around him that Booth thought he might lose himself completely inside her. When she was finished coming, he slipped wetly from her, turning her onto her back and quickly settling back between her welcome thighs. His groan was deep and long as the head of his cock furrowed deeply into her body.

Brennan was satisfied, and sleepy, and she lazily traced her fingertips along Booth's chest and shoulders. The light touch, in contrast to her tight, wet heat, made him crazy and his thrusts picked up speed. "I'm gonna…_come,"_ he gasped out the word a fraction of a second before he froze. He cursed low in his throat and paused for one throbbing second before lowering himself until he covered her completely. His mouth opened on her throat, and he began to thrust hard and fast. His body nearly vibrated as he came, and she held him through it all.

When he could catch his breath, he grunted and lifted up onto one elbow. Brennan remained beneath him, a soft but confident smile on her face. Booth's lips curved up into a half smile, and he leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers. He did it again, and then chuckled softly before staring down at Brennan.

"What?" she asked, finding it impossible not to touch him. Her hands traced small patterns along his sides, and even as sleep threatened to overtake her, she couldn't take her eyes away from Booth's.

His half smile bloomed in full, and his eyes crinkled. "You're magic, Bones…"

Her eyebrow went up immediately, and her lips parted. "There's no just thing as-"

"Yeah there is," he caught her lips with his in a kiss and interruption. When their lips parted, he murmured, "There's magic, Bones…and you're incredible."

Instead of arguing with him, she just shook her head. But she also kissed him again, and when he moved off of her and onto his side, she snuggled back up against his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, and she sighed in pleasure.

**-b&b-**


	3. It's Not The Size That Counts

"Ohhhh_, yeah_" Booth flopped onto his back. His chest heaved with exertion, and his eyelids fluttered as he stared up at the ceiling. After a second, he turned his neck to stare at Brennan and swallowed when he saw the smug look on her face. "That was…_incredible_," he grinned.

She smiled as well and turned toward him. Booth tried to turn also, but then realized a third of his side was hanging off the side of the bed. Using all of the leverage he could muster, he scooted toward her. "You need a bigger bed," he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Brennan's eyes widened just a fraction before her lips parted. "People in other tribes or civilizations sleep on hammocks or other much narrower sleeping arrangements, Booth. I've had this bed for a long time. I find it satisfactory," she commented, not quite meeting his eyes in the way she did when she knew she was getting into an argument she _might_ not win.

Booth palmed her side and tried to pull her closer. "Satisfactory," he grunted. "Huh…"

"Yes," she did meet his eyes then, and he wondered how someone could look so adorable and confident while completely naked.

"Well," he started to bargain, letting the pads of his fingers gently slide over the smooth skin of her stomach. "It _might_ be satisfactory for _one_ person, but for _two_ people…" he let the comparison go unspoken, finishing his point with a soft open mouth kiss against her lips.

Brennan kissed him back until he smiled, and she smiled too, pulling back to meet his eyes. "Are you thinking there will be two people in this bed often?" she teased.

"Yeah, I do," he huffed out a breath and yanked her under him, rolling quickly until he was settled between her thighs. Her hands landed automatically on his shoulders, and he grinned down at her. "Two people. You and me, baby."

She laughed a bit and let her hands run over his chest and back before settling her weight on her elbows and leaning forward for a quick kiss. Booth murmured his approval against her lips and followed her back down to the soft pillows. He brushed his lips against her cheek and then placed a series of kisses along her neck and throat. Brennan's fingers traced over his arms and before slipping against his neck and hair. "It's not so bad like this," she observed, and Booth looked up from his position near her breast.

"Ah," he tapped her nose and then slid his finger down to her nipple, watching it grow slightly puffy before dipping down and taking the pink peak between his lips. "So you're saying…" he kissed his way to her other breast and repeated a soft suction there. "…that I should just be on top of you all night long? Is that it?"

Brennan smiled and parted her legs more, allowing his hips to fit perfectly between her thighs. "Something like that…"

Booth laughed and pressed a kiss to the center of her chest. His lips parted over her skin, and as he moved lower, Brennan slowly arched toward his mouth. Her shoulders pressed against the mattress, and her back curved prettily in exquisite motion. Her body responded to his touch and his kiss, and when he moved even lower, she closed her eyes in anticipation. One knee bent, and her foot rested flat against the bed near his side. Her thighs fell open to his mouth, and he took his time, whispering murmurs alongside long, slow licks with his tongue. Soon, she wasn't sure where his mouth and her moisture began and ended; he seemed to be everywhere- on her, in her, with her… "Booth…" she gasped when he used the tip of his tongue to flutter against her clit. "Oh…OH!"

He smiled against her slit, and she came, gripping his shoulder as soft waves of pleasure spread throughout her body. Booth again grinned against her hip, up her stomach, between her breasts, along her chin and then against her mouth. Brennan shivered beneath him as aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her limbs. Booth caught the tail end of it with the head of his cock as he slid inside her. He groaned at the way her body wrapped around him like the tightest, silkiest sheath. "Yeah," he gasped as he picked up his natural rhythm. "All night long," he bragged, pulling out of her and then thrusting back in, this time with a little more speed and force.

Lazily satisfied, Brennan gently scratched his back with her blunt fingernails—too soft to leave a mark, but noticeable enough to make him shiver hard and grind his body against hers for several seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in. She repeated the touch, and he buried his face in the pillow near her neck, his hips now pistoning at a quick pace. When she ran one fingertip down his spine and gently rubbed the narrow spot where his lower back stopped and his firm ass began, he gasped and pressed his hands to the mattress before shoving up and staring down at her. His lips parted, but no words came out as he fucked her quickly and passionately. Unintelligible sounds spilled from his mouth and Brennan used her other hand to slip between their bodies and cup his balls. "Oh fuck," Booth groaned hotly and froze before his eyes squeezed shut and his muscles bunched up.

He came on a low growl, and then her name was a raspy moan as he once again fell to his back beside her. "Bones," his arm fell to his side and he blinked rapidly before turning his neck to look at the way his hand was off the bed by a good seven inches. "Bigger bed," he gasped with as much insistence as he could muster. "_Bigger...bed_…"

Brennan chuckled and wrapped one of her arms against his stomach as she pressed her body against his side. She placed a kiss against his shoulder, and he sighed, closing his eyes with contentment. "Okay, Booth…" she agreed with another kiss to his chest. "I will begin the search for a bigger bed."

**-b&b-**


	4. Easy

**Thanks to pal Sleepless, who helped me iron out this idea!**

**-b&b-**

Booth groaned as he cracked his neck and stretched his legs out in front of him. He heard the water in the bathroom shut off, and his gaze went toward the closed bathroom door. Today had been rough, for both of them, and he knew it was probably a good idea to just go straight to sleep. But he also knew that sometimes sleep could be elusive, and there was no harm in helping things along with a little bedtime sex. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he tried to contemplate ways to make his partner agreeable to his plan.

Brennan opened the door, and his arms immediately fell to his sides as his eyes widened. Her hair was down and seemed extra shiny, tumbling prettily against her shoulders. His gaze traveled down to her bare legs, where the hem of his black FBI t-shirt ended. She looked sexy and gorgeous and so perfect that all of Booth's thoughts flew from his head, except one. "C'mere", he nodded once and watched as she moved toward him. She didn't stop until she was over him, her hands and knees on either side of his body.

"Mmmmm," she murmured, leaning down to place a minty kiss against his lips. Booth's hand fisted in the back of his shirt and he ran his hand down to the pale curve of her bare bottom, surprised to find she wasn't wearing any underwear. His neck fell back a fraction, and he met her eyes.

"Bones?" he asked her name in question, and she just smiled and straddled him completely until her core was pressed against his stomach. His eyes narrowed when he felt her wetness against his bare skin. His erection tented his boxer shorts and he slid down the bed until he was completely flat beneath her. Booth gasped out a breath when she moved backward and began to grind herself against him. She buried her face in his neck and pressed a sucking kiss against the skin beneath his ear. Booth nearly yelped and bucked upward. Brennan laughed, and the vibration prompted Booth to skim his fingers between her legs. He moaned appreciatively at finding her wet. "You're so hot, Bones,"

She laughed again and hooked her thumbs in his boxers. She pulled them down and immediately fisted his cock in her hand. "You are also quite hot, Booth."

He nearly whimpered as he arched up into her stroking fist. "Put me in you, Bones," he begged, his hands stretching out toward her body. He cupped her breasts through his shirt and her breath hitched as she sank down onto him.

It was a fast ride, and soon they were both coming and panting. Brennan felt more than heard him chuckle, but when he did it again, she lifted up to stare at him. "What is so amusing?"

One of his eyebrows arched , and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing,"

Despite her sexual satisfaction, her mind was not appeased. "Nothing can't be funny, Booth. Something must be the thing that is bringing you amusement…"

Booth used his arms to roll her beneath him and he wrapped her legs around his waist. There was no way for him to be ready again soon, but he liked the way her wet softness felt against his stomach and thighs. "I was just laughing…if you must know," he punctuated with a kiss to her mouth. "Because I'd been lying here, wondering if I could convince you to have sex with me, and then…you were _all _over me, Bones." He kissed her again.

She made a slight noise of disapproval against his mouth, and he laughed and pulled away to stare down at her. "Face it, Bones…I know your secret. Dr. Temperance Brennan is _easy_."

She huffed, but he held tight and didn't budge when she tried to push him away.

"I'm not…_easy_, Booth," she tried to argue, but he could see the smile she was fighting.

"Ah," he teased. "So you know what _that_ means."

"Of course," she replied as haughtily as she could, considering she was pinned beneath him and was still wet for him.

"Hmmmm," he disagreed, and one of his hands slid temptingly between her legs. "I think you're wrong, Bones…" he murmured and let the pad of one fingertip rim around her clit. Her thighs parted even more, and she was so hot, so, so hot and wet for him. "Hey," he slipped his finger into her and began and soft in and out motion. "I'm not complaining…not at all."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and rode the length of his finger in a slow time. "I'll keep that in mind…"

Booth smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "You do that, Bones. You do that."

-b&b-


	5. Masters Of Their Own Fate

**I'll make you a deal. After the 25DaysOfSmut is complete, I'll begin a new thread that will last until January 12th, and before we know it, Bones will be back on tv. Smut'll do that to you!**

**-b&b-**

They turned toward one another as if drawn by strings. Or hell, maybe like fate, or love, or maybe just the feel of someone next to you. Calloused palms ran over sleek thighs and silk succumbed to skin on skin contact.

She was wet for him immediately, and he thickened as he always did when he hooked one of her legs over his hips. Their mouths met as easily as if they'd been doing so for nearly a decade, possibly because they'd spent so much time trying _not_ to do exactly that.

"Oh," Booth whispered when he slid inside her. "We fit, Bones,"

"Booth," was all she said, her fingers tracing rapidly over his face, his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach…everywhere she could touch. And while she touched him on the outside, he touched her on the inside, stroking into her over and over. Their rhythm picked up in pace, and then Booth fell to his back, pulling her onto him.

Brennan planted her hands on his shoulders and squeezed her internal muscles around him as she rode him. Booth let a hand smooth down her stomach until his index finger pressed against her slippery clit.  
>"Ah!" she gasped, and clenched hard.<p>

"Bones!" Booth cried out as his back arched off the mattress. He clamped her hips in his hands and pistoned into her from below until his control gave out and he came, collapsing back against the bed.

Brennan breathed heavily against his chest, her soft lips fluttering against his strained muscles. Eventually she kissed him there and then moved to kiss his lips. He sighed and kissed her back, smoothing her hair away from her face. Their lips parted, and he stared up at her with a sleepy smile on his face, happiness evident in his gaze and mirrored in hers.

**-b&b-**


	6. If You Can't Stand The Heat

**Thanks to pal hpaich for the word 'stroked' – you'll know it when you see it!**

**Some early Saturday morning smut for you! **

**-b&b-**

"Hey," Booth entered Brennan's kitchen, and kissed her cheek while reaching around her to grab a grape from her breakfast plate.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, swatting his hand away. But she couldn't help but laugh when he laughed and kissed her again. She turned toward him with what she hoped was a stern, disapproving look. But he was giving her the full-on charm, and she knew she was powerless to resist it. She also knew that he knew, and sure enough, he was smiling wider, so genuine and sweet as he leaned closer and captured her lips in a deeper kiss. A temporary thought to refuse him…just on principle…crossed her mind, but it was quickly erased by the soft slip of his tongue in her mouth and the warm, firm press of his palm against her back through her thin nightgown.

His fingers fisted, and the material bunched a bit. Instinctively, Brennan leaned closer, and her cotton covered breasts brushed against Booth's bare chest. He groaned, and the kiss grew even deeper as his hands moved to her hips. Suddenly, Brennan found herself flat on her back on the table. "Booth," she gasped, wrenching her mouth from his to stare at him in surprise.

"What?" he teasingly scoffed. "Can't I make love to my girl in the kitchen?"

"I'm not a …oh…" she moaned when his mouth settled over her breast and began the soft suction she loved so much. "A girl. I'm not a girl," she declared and arched up into his touch.

"Fine," his voice was muffled around cotton covered perfection. "My _woman_," he looked up at her with a glint in his eye as he slid his hands up her nightgown and worked his mouth over to the other straining breast. "Can't I make love to my woman in the kitchen?" he asked as one long finger traced her folds before sliding deep inside her body.

"I…" she closed her eyes, and her forehead creased. "I have something to say about that…AH!" she arched up. "But at the moment, I can't think of it."

Booth laughed and moved her nightgown up to pool around her waist. When she was bare and pretty, all for him, he used one hand between her legs and the other to shove his boxers down just far enough for his cock to jut out toward her. He smoothed her wetness over his cock; one stroke, two strokes, three silky strokes, before he moved between her spread thighs and stroked into _her_.

"Oh yeah," he planted his hands on either side of her shoulders and stared down at her with a smile on his face as he began to thrust in and out.

Smiling as well, Brennan leaned toward him and nipped gently at his lips. "Kiss me, Booth," she breathed against his mouth while brazenly scraping her fingers against his chest.

"Touch me," he urged as she splayed her palms on his rock-hard stomach and glided them around to his firm ass. A low, untamed growl ripped from his chest, and what started as kitchen flirtation turned into hot and heavy sex as she writhed beneath him.

The angle of his thrusts hit perfectly within her body; the head of his cock reaching to the ends of her walls with each rock forward. Brennan began making a series of dainty grunts on each of his strokes. Unintelligible sounds turned into his name with "Booth, Booth, Booth…" wisping through the air between them.

"Yeah," he paused and then pressed his body against hers until they both came, her silky wet pussy clenching hard on his stiff cock until he collapsed, in her and on her.

She was the first to recover, gently laughing quietly as she traced her hands over his back. His hair was standing up straight, and he peered at her with one eye open, and she laughed again.

"Can I eat breakfast now?" she asked, and he grumbled, lightly tapping her ass as he helped her off the counter.

"Did you make some for me?" he asked, another charm smile in place. She pretended to swat him away, but also leaned toward him when he pulled up his boxers and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

**-b&b-**


	7. Where We Belong

Booth pressed his shoulders back against the couch and stretched his arms above his head. With a loud yawn he reached for the remote control and glanced toward the clock. It was nearly midnight, and his eyes were drooping. He rested his neck back and tried to focus on the west coast baseball game on his TV. When his partner had called him earlier and told him she'd be late, he'd decided to wait up for her, even though he knew it would likely be really late. A small smile curved up one side of his mouth as he remembered the way she'd told him specifically not to wait up.

But the truth was that he liked waiting up for her. He liked it almost as much as he loved it when she was waiting up for him. After hundreds of nights of either leaving her apartment or closing his door behind her when she left his, there were no words to describe how amazing it was to come home to her, and to _be_ home _with _her.

A soft hand on his shoulder made him start, and he opened his eyes wide, blinking rapidly when he realized he must have fallen asleep. She was standing over him with a soft smile, her face pale in the dark room and luminous from the TV's light. "Hi, Booth," she smiled wider.

"Hey," was all he could manage, and he closed his eyes once and reopened them, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Did you finish what you wanted to?" he asked and lifted his hand to capture her fingers in his.

"No," she shook her head, her voice quiet as she stared at him. Their joined hands hung between them for a minute before she moved to sit on his lap, something she rarely did.

"Oh?" he murmured, making room for her and putting one arm around her waist. In the low light, he could still see the way she was blushing a bit, but to her credit, she met his eyes. He was smiling, and then she smiled. Soon they were both grinning as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Booth groaned, loving the lazy feel of her in his arms.

Her hands rested against his chest, and they kissed for long moments. Eventually, she pulled back, but stayed close, their noses only a millimeter from one another's.

"I do have more work to do," she admitted, and her hands slid up and around the back of his neck. "But…" she admitted with a tilt of her head. "I found that I was distracted."

Booth's eyebrows flicked upward once, and his mouth curved up in half of a cocky smile. "Oh yeah?" he rubbed one open hand down the length of her spine and back up again to cup the back of her neck. "By what?" he murmured teasingly.

Not one to deny the truth, she kissed him again and then whispered against his lips, "By the thought of you, here, and by the knowledge of how nice it would be to be with you."

Booth met her eyes and traced a single finger against her cheek. "It is nice…_so_ nice." Complete understatement—it was heaven on earth, and there was no other place he'd rather be than in their home, with her in his arms.

**-b&b-**

**No smut in this one, but I could be persuaded to continue it...possibly. Though I kind of like it as is also. Thoughts? **


	8. Nerf Me Baby, One More Time

**Thanks for all of the kind words/comments on ALL of these one-shots, but particularly from yesterday's—glad to know that non-smut is okay…well,_ sometimes, at least!_ **

**For those of you who wanted to see a little smutty action, this one tonight should do it for you. At least, I hope so. **

**Set after Prince in the Plastic. **

**Dedicated to pal SleeplessInAtlanta, who is cool. **

**-b&b-**

"Time out," Brennan called, ducking into the kitchen and looking around frantically. "Successful gun usage relies on proper ball management."

_That's what she said_, she heard muttered from the other room, and with a suspicious frown, she peeked around the corner. "I don't know what that –Ow!" She grabbed at her bicep when she was hit with a foam ball. "Booth! I said _time out_," she pouted.

His only response was to shoot another ball toward her and smirk before resting his gun diagonally against his chest—hip to shoulder. He barely turned his neck and blew a breath toward the end of his gun as if to cement another shooting success.

"Time out means time out, Booth," Brennan gently reprimanded. "I need to replenish my gun using the spare balls I purchased earlier."

"No, that's not how it works, Bones," he sauntered toward her, the same smirk on his face. "There are no time-outs in war, baby. This game is over, and I won."

"What?" she exclaimed. "That does not seem possible."

"Hey," he scoffed and tapped his hand against the butt of his fake gun. "It's possible. I still have ammo, and…..._you don't_," he bragged as he got within distance.

"That's not fair," she insisted, her eyes roaming over his face. "I began firing before you, therefore-"

"Ah, ah, ah…" he shook his head. "That doesn't matter, Bones." This time he tapped the top of his gun, twice. "All that matters is _I _still have some left, and _you_ don't. _I_ win. _That's_ the rule."

Her pretty nose went up in the air in disdain. "_That_ _rule_ is ridiculous."

His face smoothed into a bland smile. "It's still the rule," he gave a half shrug and clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head sadly as if to indicate he didn't like it any better than she did.

Brennan huffed out a disappointed breath but did not refute the validity of the rule's existence nor that rules should be followed.

"And _now_…" Booth pressed his tongue against the inside of his mouth, his voice dropping deeper as he stepped even closer. "I _believe_ I should get my _prize_."

One of Brennan's eyebrows arched in question, but Booth wasn't deterred. He smiled and moved until his stomach was pressed against hers and he could place one hand on the wall behind her. Her swollen belly effectively kept his chest from being pressed against hers, but he didn't mind. He narrowed his eyes on her gaze when he tracked the way she watched him set his gun on the counter. Quick as a wink, her fingers flinched as if to grab it, but he was quicker, and he had her hands in his and lifted above their heads. "Nope."

Her eyes flew to his in surprise, and then he grinned. "Prize, please."

Brennan's lips pursed in displeasure for a second before she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Booth's in a perfunctory kiss. By the time she leaned back, Booth was already laughing, the seductive sound low and soft as he wove their fingers together and moved her back flush against the wall. "I don't think so, Bones."

He pressed his palms against hers, knowing that it turned her on. Sure enough, her eyes flashed, even as her lips were stubbornly firm against the smile he suspected was lurking.

"You call that a reward?" he scoffed and managed to press himself against her just a fraction more. Her rounded belly against his turned him on, and he liked the way their arms were brushing against one another's. With their hands still linked, he leaned his upper body forward enough until his lips were just a millimeter away from hers. Their noses practically nuzzled together, and he had to force himself to keep his eyes open. Her sweet nearness and soft mouth always made him want to close his eyes in near-rapture. But first, he wanted his reward. "Come on, Bones," he murmured, his lips almost grazing hers. He watched as her lips parted in anticipation, and he wondered if she was going to hold out. It wasn't likely—something he'd learned as soon as they'd started sleeping together. In the past, he'd wondered if she'd play hard to get, but she almost never did. If she wanted to kiss him, she did. And she often wanted to. "You can either kiss me, _or_ verbally congratulate me on my win," he offered, knowing she hated admitting when he won anything, and she did accept that bait. Almost immediately, her mouth practically slammed against his, and the chuckle that might have come at her physical concession quickly slipped into a moan as she kissed him.

Their fingers tightened and the kiss deepened. Booth groaned his approval when, after he released her hands and trailed his down her arms to her shoulders, she kept her arms up, keeping her body open to his touch. He buried his face against her neck and nuzzled her skin, pushing his nose beneath the collar of her shirt.

"I like this," he murmured at the way the material seemed to give way to his kisses. His hands smoothed over her stomach and then to her hips. He bunched the material of her shirtdress up in his hands until it was at her waist and his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her stretchpants. "And…" he placed a kiss on her mouth again before gently tugging and kissing her again. "I like _these_, too…"

Brennan smiled and let her arms fall down till they were wrapped around his neck. "This is outside of our normal reward system," she teased. "In fact, your reward appears to have expanded, Booth," she noted and laughed when he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Booth laughed too and with his hands curved around her pretty bottom, he kissed her again. For long moments, they stood there kissing—pressed against his kitchen wall, her arms around his neck and his hands gently squeezing. He was hard through his dress pants, and when he shifted his hips, his erection pressed against her hip.

"That's not the only thing that appears to have expanded," Brennan observed, and Booth chuckled, nipping her lips with his. Their tongues tangled and retreated and Brennan let her fingertips gently rub against Booth's neck and hair. He shivered in her arms and pressed tighter against her until they were both groaning. Brennan broke apart first on a gasp and pressed her forehead against Booth's. "I should-"

"No," he cut her off. "There isn't _possibly_ anything you should do besides be here with me. Just like this, baby." He kissed her again and moaned when she lightly scraped her nails against his shoulder.

"I was going to say," she explained as she pulled back and traced her fingers down his straight tie. "That I _should_ turn around to face the wall, so as to facilitate penetration."

Booth's eyes had been following the way her fingers had slipped down his front with the silk of his tie, but at her words, his gaze snapped back to hers. "Oh," was all he could manage at first. "Well, in that case."

Brennan smiled, then let out a little moan of approval when he kissed her again and let his hand move beneath her pants to the front panel of her underwear. His deft fingers slipped beneath the fabric, and Booth murmured his own approval at the slickness he found. "You're wet, baby."

"Yes," she rasped out, her hips moving forward against his hand. "As you know –ah!" she gasped. "Competition usually makes me quite aroused…"

"I know," he thumbed her clit and let two fingers enter her. God, did he know. And the _only_ thing that kept him from torturing himself thinking about her possible physical reaction to all of the verbal sparring they'd done over the years was the knowledge that he could _compete_ with her for the rest of his life.

"Do you want me to turn around?" she husked, even as her eyes closed and her neck fell back against the wall.

"In a minute," Booth answered, letting his lips settle against the base of her throat. "You first." He applied gentle suction against her sweet skin as his fingers nudged and coaxed her toward an orgasm. She was wet, but he wanted her wetter. She was soft, and he knew there was nothing softer in the world. The pads of his fingertips slicked within her soaked walls and her body clenched against his touch. He concentrated it on one particular spot inside, and she rose up on her tiptoes again, as if to keep him in place. He pressed a kiss against her neck and murmured soothing words in her ear. "Don't worry, baby. I know what you need."

Booth wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. With his fingers deep inside, he rubbed her, quick and tight. His eyes narrowed as her core grew hot, and his dick pulsed in a jealous throb. It wanted in her—deep and just as tight.

"Come for me, Bones," he demanded, but with the way he was desperate for her, his demands almost always ended up as pleas. He captured her mouth with his and when she clasped his face in her hands and kissed him like crazy, he knew she was really close to coming. Concentrating his touch even more, he braced himself, widening his hips and holding onto her as tightly as he could. "Come on, Bones…give it to me," he murmured against her mouth before kissing her.

She broke, crying out against his lips before squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face hard against his shoulder. Her muffled gasp echoed in his ears as her body clenched and released against his fingers and her arousal spilled all over his palm. He held her up in his arm and stared down at her, enjoying the way her cheeks and chest were flushed a pretty pink as she tried to settle her breathing. Brennan pulled in a deep gasp of air, and then another shuddering sigh until she nuzzled her face against his chest and placed small little kisses against Booth's neck and chin. "Mmmmmmm," she complimented him wordlessly. "That was…"

Booth smiled at her loss for words, and he opened his mouth to reply when he felt her hot little hand slip between their bodies and cup him through his pants. "Ah!" He gasped. "Bones…oh, _fuck_," he groaned when she fisted him tightly. "Baby…hold on," he insisted. "I don't want to come in my pants, but…Bones!" he grasped her wrist in his hand when she kept stroking him. His fingers were damp from her arousal, and both of their eyes darkened at that.

"I'm going to turn around now," she said, her voice dark and seductive, breathy from her orgasm.

"Okay," he replied, his hand already going to his belt and pants. He let them fall to the floor as he shoved Brennan's shirt dress up to her waist until it stayed up and over her belly. The untucked ends of his white dress shirt brushed against the backs of her bare thighs when he slid her stretchpants and underwear down her legs. "Can you…" he placed his hands between her legs from behind and gently nudged at her inner thighs, encouraging her to spread as wide as she could for him. Her balance was important and once again, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He planted his other hand on the wall in front of her for support. "You okay?" he asked, hoping she said yes.

"Not yet," she replied before rocking her hips back against his. Booth groaned at the pressure on his cock and he arched forward. The head of his dick slipped over her slit, and Brennan reached down and pressed it against her clit.

"Baby…" he gasped. "Put me in you_, please_…"

She obliged, and with him holding himself up, she shifted and parted her legs further, cupping his shaft and inching him into her until he was buried as deep as he could go and her fingertips were fluttering against his tight sac.

Brennan kept one hand between their legs and she hooked her other hand around Booth's forearm and held on as he began to rock in and out of her. The feel of him, behind her, within her, around her…it made her shiver, and she leaned back against his chest. Booth's rhythm faltered, and he grunted intelligible sounds against her neck. But she knew what he needed, and she turned her neck as best she could until their lips met. He pulled all the way out and then shoved back in, repeating the motion once, twice and then a third time before he cursed and picked up speed. Over and over, they kissed as he pulled out and plunged back in before he froze and buried himself deep, spilling hotly inside her. His neck fell back and he groaned. "Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh," he whimpered a bit and replete, he pressed his face against Brennan's back. He murmured words she couldn't make out as he stroked his hands lovingly over her back and sides and stomach and hips. Booth slid her hair from her neck and pressed an affectionate kiss to the soft skin of her nape before he stepped back. He bent down and helped her pull her underwear and pants back on, and when the waistband was around her waist, he turned her in his arms. She smiled lazily at him, and he leaned forward until their lips met in a soft, satisfied kiss.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered, letting his fingers slip down her arm until they tangled with hers.

Brennan placed her free hand against his chest and then wrapped her fingers around his tie and gently tugged him closer. "I love you too, Booth."

-b&b-

:)


	9. Partners

They'd gotten together for the first time during a tough case, but this was the first time they'd gone _home_ together after a terrible case—one of the ones that could haunt them for years if they let it. One of the ones where there just were no words, mainly because no one wanted to say them. One of the cases where, in the past, they might have stayed at the diner, or the bar, or at the lab, or one another's apartment for an extra hour longer—just to prevent having to go home alone with nothing but _thoughts._

But now, the silence wrapped around them both, and it was different, but still stifling. Booth locked the front door, and Brennan mumbled something about putting her labcoat in the wash. But when she was arm's length away from Booth, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She froze but then turned toward him and let him pull her against his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Neither one spoke, and she knew he needed to comfort and be comforted.

In years past, she imagined something like this very thing. During lonely nights, she'd often wondered what would happen if they'd found comfort in one another's arms. Case facts and memories were swept aside as she manipulated her brain into focusing on dopamines and other more pleasant things. She'd imagine taking him to her bed or that he picked her up and carried her to his couch—all sorts of scenarios…sometimes soft, and sometimes frantic, depending on her existing adrenaline level.

Brennan let her hands caress Booth's back until she stepped back. She placed her hand over his and turned, walking them back toward her bathroom. Still, neither one spoke as she turned on hot water in the shower and set the temperature to their preferences. She turned to face him and slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt and watched as he just as easily slipped out of his work clothes. It wasn't seductive, but it was intimate.

Once they were both naked, she led him into the shower and immediately pressed her hands against his body. A low groan rumbled from his chest when she skimmed slick fingers over his muscles and back. Wordlessly, she poured his bodywash in her palms and smoothed her hands over him. Every so often, she placed soft kisses against his tense skin, and Booth seemed to relax under her touch. Once he was clean on the outside, he returned the favor, encouraging her to lift her hair in her hands so he could massage her neck and back and shoulders with his firm hands. Brennan murmured in acquiescence when he cleaned her legs and stomach and chest. He nuzzled his face against her neck, and she murmured again, turning her face to meet his lips. Their kiss was lazy at first, communicating affection and safely and acceptance.

The pulse of the shower spray and the heat of the space caught up with them, and the kiss turned intense in a split second. Both of them groaned when Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and pressed her up against the heated shower wall. Their bodies merged together until she was slippery, inside and out, and he was desperate for intimate friction.

"Booth," she whispered, the first word either of them had spoken in what seemed like hours. But he loved the sound of his name tripping off her lips, and he palmed her hips as he slid deep inside her. Booth's eyes narrowed as he watched the way her neck lolled to the side with pleasure. His own neck corded with near desperation.

"Look at me," he begged, and Brennan knew he wasn't teasing. She met his eyes and forced herself to keep looking at him. Her hands landed on his chest, and she massaged his arms and shoulders and front while he slowly, but firmly, thrust into her again and again. Their rhythm was measured and compact—Booth rarely left her completely, as if he needed the physical connection.

The troubles of their day, week, of life in general, seemed to wash away as quickly and slippery as the suds swirling around their feet as they concentrated on one another. It wasn't even a race to orgasm, just a desperate need to connect—to feel and be felt, to know and be known.

Brennan gasped at a particularly deep thrust, and Booth's nostrils flared. He moved closer and kept that spot, working inside her until her nails sank into his shoulders and her mouth opened on his throat. He groaned and shoved forward until he was lost in her, his eyes squeezing shut and his breath heaving.

They stood there for several long moments before Booth turned off the water. He reached through the shower door for towels and wrapped one around Brennan and another around himself. She tucked her arm in his and placed her head on his shoulder as they walked back to their bedroom, pulled on sleep clothes and tucked into bed.

In the darkness, his arm wrapped around her waist for comfort and connection, and she placed her hand on his arm, keeping him grounded and safe.


	10. Sweet Tooth, Sweet Booth

"Hello?" Booth called from the front door and tossed his suit jacket against the back of the couch. He loosened his tie with one hand and cupped the back of his neck as he yawned and leaned in the kitchen doorway. "What's all this?"

Two sets of big blue eyes looked at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Frosting cookies, Booth," Brennan answered. "Obviously."

It _was_ obvious, but instead of replying to that, he just grunted and walked toward them. He leaned over his daughter's frame and snagged a freshly frosted cookie.

"Dad!"

"Booth!"

The reprimands sounded at the same time, in the same tone, and Booth stifled a laugh around the cookie he'd shoved in his mouth. When he reached for another one, he got his hand slapped.

"These are for school tomorrow," he was told.

"Aw," he complained with a pout and gave Brennan a kiss on her cheek before bending down and kissing his daughter's cheek as well. "I guess I'll just have to go to school tomorrow to get another cookie then."

"No, Dad," the first grader spoke up. "These aren't for adults, only children like me."

"Huh," he pretended to consider as he sat down in the dining room chair across from his two favorite girls. "Only children, hmmm?"

"Yes," brown curls bobbed as she nodded, and Booth's mouth curved up at the serious way she was applying the frosting to the cookie in front of her. He spared a glance toward Brennan, but then smiled even wider when the identical look of concentration was on her face.

"Well, let me help," he leaned forward and grabbed for a frosting bag and cookie. It took him a second, but then he figured out how to squeeze the frosting from the bag, through the metal beveled nozzle thing, onto the cookie. "Heh, pretty good, yeah?" he held up his design.

The same two sets of blue eyes examined his handi-work, and his little girl shook her head. "No, you're not doing it right, Dad. Just let us do them. There is a specific way it must be done, right Mom?"

"Um…well, yes," Brennan met his eyes, and Booth laughed.

"She sure does put me in my place,"

Brennan bristled a bit, in defense of both of them, "She's merely stating the facts, Booth," she murmured. "It's not personal," her eyes begged him to understand, even as she knew he did.

"Nah, I get it…I get it," he murmured. "Besides, I'm used to it. I've been _in my place_ for years, Bones…"

A smile curved up one side of her mouth and then she got back to work. Booth lifted his arms until his head was resting in his hands, and he relaxed in his chair and watched. He yawned, and after a moment, Brennan smiled and met his eyes again. He gave her a brazen wink, enjoying the way she blushed a little bit.

His eyes moved to her hands, and his tongue swept across his lips at the way her slim fingers were applying precise pressure to the frosting bag. As he watched her work, an idea began to form…

**-b&b-**

Later that night, Brennan sat up in their bed, her computer giving off most of the light in the room. A few papers were strewn by her side, and there was an upside down periodical resting on Booth's pillow.

"Hey," Booth spoke from their bedroom doorway. He leaned against the entrance and was holding a tray, carefully perching a small stack of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Booth…" Brennan chided with a laugh. "Those really are for school," she insisted as she watched him walk into the room.

Booth tsked away her reply and set the tray on his nightstand before stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed. Brennan closed her computer and moved her papers aside and then met his eyes with amused expectation until he explained himself.

"Please," he scoffed, and sat up against their headboard before reaching for the tray. "I counted, and there are like 100 cookies out there. I know she doesn't have 100 kids in her class, so they can't all be for school."

Rather than discrediting his facts, she arched an eyebrow. "You counted them?" she teased.

Booth took a bite of a cookie and froze, giving her a slightly guilty look. "Well, sorta,"

Brennan laughed but then reached toward the tray. Booth moved it away. "Oh, you think some of this is for you, hmmm?"

She laughed again and moved to her knees for more leverage. "You did bring two glasses of milk, so logically…"

Booth met her eyes and couldn't keep his from twinkling a bit, even as his mouth remained in as serious a line as possible. "Maybe I'm just really thirsty."

"Are you?" she asked, letting two fingers slip down his bare bicep.

Booth's nostrils flared, and he leaned toward her for a quick kiss before he settled the tray between them. Only then did Brennan notice the full frosting bag also on the tray.

"What's that for, Booth?" she asked, and when she reached for it, he snagged it away.

"_That_ is dessert."

"Dessert?" she asked dryly. "_After_ cookies?"

His gaze moved to the way her nightshirt rode high up on her thighs, and Brennan chuckled. "I see."

She took a cookie and a glass of milk from the tray. Booth smiled and clinked his glass against hers. "Cheers,"

"Cheers," Brennan tilted her head to the side and considered him. The scene was incredibly domestic, yet it felt similar to all those nights they'd shared drinks before. So much had changed and so much had stayed the same. It was only when he looked concerned that she realized she'd become lost in her thoughts and was staring at him.

"What's the matter, Bones?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing…I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked before draining his glass of milk with one drink.

Brennan smiled and traced his lip with her thumb. "About before all of this…" she motioned around their bedroom. "How some of the things I thought were important turned out not to be and how some of the things I knew were true still are."

He tilted his empty glass toward her in a salute. "I'd drink to that, but I'm empty." He smiled and pressed his mouth to hers. "You taste sweet," he murmured appreciatively, and she laughed.

"I haven't even eaten any of this cookie," she observed, and he kissed her again.

"Doesn't matter—you're always sweet," his lips moved over her jawline and neck as his hand landed on her bare knee. He rubbed the underside with his thumb, and Brennan sighed in lazy pleasure. She took a bite of her cookie and then placed it and her glass on her nightstand before sliding down to her back and opening herself to him.

Booth immediately settled between her legs and rested his weight on one of his arms. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the frosting bag and brought it to her lips. When they parted, he gently squeezed and painted a slim line against her mouth. Brennan's tongue slipped out immediately and licked up the sweet frosting. Booth followed with a kiss chaser, and his smiling lips matched hers.

Brennan peeled her sleep-shirt up and over her head, leaving her bare to his gaze and touch. He stared at her bare breasts and gently traced one firm nipple with his index finger.

"No matter how many times I see you like this," he commented as he laid a line of frosting down the center of her chest. "You take my breath away."

Brennan's hand went to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair he lowered his mouth to her body and began to clean up his work. She arched up when he pressed his bare chest against hers and slid up to kiss along her neck. He dabbled a bit of frosting under her ear and spent a lazy minute kissing her there until she was clean and squirming beneath him. Feeling playful, he laughed and did the same beneath her other ear. Her hands smoothed down his back and she clasped his ass, grinding up against him in impatience. "Booth…"

He grinned and kissed her lips, moving down to her chest. "Be patient, Bones…"

She huffed out a breath but tried to relax. Booth used the frosting bag and squeezed small drops of frosting up and around her nipples until they were completely covered.

With long, slow swipes of his tongue, he licked her clean, sucking and murmuring praise at her sweet taste and the frosting. Brennan undulated beneath him and cried out when he frosted her belly and rasped his tongue over her again and again.

Booth spread frosting all over her body, up and down her legs, in the crease where her thighs met her torso, and he frosted up his finger before sliding it between her slit and licking her clean there.

"Booth, Booth, Booth…" Brennan panted his name for what felt like hours until he licked her one time too many and she came, long and hard against his mouth. "Mmmmmm," she breathed, her stomach contracting with pleasure so strong it was almost painful.

Booth noted her sensitivity and placed soft kisses on her arms and shoulders as he settled his weight over her. His erection was firm and it pulsed against her hip. She tried to shift her body to line up to his, but didn't have the energy. Booth kissed her lips and palmed her thighs until she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He grunted in satisfaction when she took him in all the way. Brennan arched up again and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Suck my breasts…like before," she demanded huskily. He was quick to oblige and bent his head to wrap his lips around her softened nipple. It sprang to life against his tongue, and he gently sucked as he thrust in and out of her.

With a soft nibble he released her and licked his way over to her other breast before sucking her there. His thrusts grew more frantic and he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could flip to his back. With the new leverage, he was able to piston into her and keep her gorgeous breasts against his mouth. Brennan gripped the headboard in her fingers and held on as he rode her from below, so firm and fast.

Booth licked at her stiff nipples with soft, heated strokes that made her tremble and moan. When she splintered into her second orgasm and clenched around him, this time he followed quickly, and squeezed her hips and bucked into her.

Their breathing was ragged as Brennan collapsed against his chest. She tried to pull in more than a shuddering breath, but couldn't quite manage it. His fingers were light little weights on her back, so different from his normal soft touch—but he had barely any control over his body. Finally, she could move enough to roll to her side. A squishing noise registered in her ears before she felt the mess, but then she groaned when she realized she'd smashed frosting into her sheets and against her back.

"Give me a minute,' Booth panted, his eyes not even open. "And I'll start over."

Brennan snorted out a laugh that would have been indelicate if she'd been in any other position. "How about we just go to the spare room and I clean it up in the morning."

"Okay," he conceded. "But that means we actually have to move."

She whimpered and curled up next to him. "I will…in a minute."

"Yeah," he tucked her closer and kissed the top of her head. "In a minute…"

Their eyes drifted shut and neither moved for _many_ minutes. And when Brennan woke hours later, she realized she was in bed with Booth, his burgeoning morning erection, and a half full frosting bag.

_I'm just having dessert, _she rationalized. _For breakfast._


	11. A Woman Of Her Word

**Quick commercial! **

**Pal biba79 is putting together a fanfiction Secret Santa. If you are not familiar with what Secret Santa is, it is when people put their names (and in this case, fic story wishes) into a hat or bucket or in this online case, to whatever Biba has in mind, and then choose someone else's name. Once you have chosen someone else's name at random, you keep it a secret and then reveal yourself and your gift at Christmas to the person whose name you've chosen. In this case, the gifts will be fics, and it should be a fun time. I have signed up, and you can too.**

**Click on my favorite author list, and you can click on biba79 from there. ****Click on the link to her livejournal page, and it will take you to that page, where there is a post explaining all of the processes/rules for the fanfic secret santa. ****Note that people can sign up until Monday, December 12th at midnight. Stories aren't due on Monday—just your wish list and agreement that you'll write something for someone else. ****Sound fun? (Answer: Yes, it does!) Go for it!**

**Now, on to today's smut! (M-rated for some language and sexual references, but not really actually smut this time) **

**-b&b-**

"_I want to fuck you_," the whisper curled in his ear and spread like lightning through his entire body. And in the time it took for him to sip his beer and put it back on the bar, Booth's muscles were tense, and his mind was on one thing and one thing only.

The last time she'd whispered those five words in his ear, he'd spent the next few hours flat on his back, eyes alternatingly widening and squeezing shut as she kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked…_oh, God sucked_, every single inch of his body before riding them both into oblivion and starting over. He could practically already see stars when he spared a glance toward Brennan and the way she sashayed toward the back restroom. He ran his tongue against his teeth and swallowed, focusing his attention back toward the rest of their group. "Yeah," he tried for a casual air. "Bones and I … we should probably get going."

"Oh," Sweets frowned. "So soon?"

"Um, yeah," Booth shifted on his barstool and cleared his throat. "We have…um, you know, it's kind of late. It's been a long week." _Please don't let anyone point out that it's barely 8 pm on a Friday night_. _Please don't let anyone point out that we got here like 30 fucking minutes ago_. _Please don't let anyone point out that they had the exact same long week that we did._ "And…" he thumbed around the top of his beer bottle. "I've got Parker tomorrow night, so…" He let that hang in the air as if he needed 24 fucking hours to prepare to hang out with his son, as if anything more than sitting on their butts, eating pizza, and playing video games was on the agenda.

Brennan's fingers brushed against his arm as she moved past him again and sat on her stool.

"Um, ready, Bones?" Booth asked, internally pleased that his voice held no trace of desperation. Her eyes blazed for a moment, so quick he knew he was the only one who'd noticed. A flash of worry slid from his spine to his brain when he realized she could absolutely make him wait. She could sit and sip drink after drink while torturing him with mental images of going down on him and taking him up to the stratosphere.

"Sure, Booth," she replied, her demure tone fooling everyone but him. His blood raced through his body like fire as he calmly helped her into her coat. He rolled his shoulders back and nodded toward Sweets, smiling when the younger man saluted him with his beer. He patted Hodgins on the shoulder and also smiled toward Angela and Cam, all the while resisting the urge to practically shove his partner through the door. He managed to only run his hand down her back as she exited before him.

His adrenaline was nearly spiking, and his hands clenched on the steering wheel on their drive home. She was silent, barely even glancing his way, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought he'd imagined her earlier declaration in his ear.

They walked up to his apartment and he followed her to the bathroom. She lifted her hair from her neck into a loose ponytail and began removing her make up.

"Um, Bones?" he finally asked when he saw her brush her teeth. He joined her and looked at her reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "Did you, uh…did you mean what you said? At the bar?"

She paused and then spit into the sink before rinsing and wiping her mouth. A soft smile crossed her lips as she turned and patted him on the shoulder before walking into his bedroom. "I always mean what I say."

_Awesome. Fucking-A, Bones._ His eager hard-on grew another half inch, and he stared at his reflection for just a second before spitting and rinsing and practically running to his bed.

-b&b-


	12. Stargazing

**Okay, trying my hand (for probably the first and last time) at something a little different- dialogue only. Pal Sleepless likes to challenge me because she knows I can't resist challenges! She is better at this than me, but oh well. Here goes! I'll be back tomorrow with more smut, so yay!**

**~~b&b~~**

"It really is quite beautiful up here. I didn't even know you had access to the roof of the Jeffersonian."

"FBI, Bones. You'd be surprised what I have access to."

"I'm sure my security clearance is higher than yours."

"I don't think so."

"What was that?"

"Um…I said…yeah, it's gorgeous up here."

"Hmmm, right. The stars _are_ quite magnificent."

"Mmmmm…"

"Booth!"

"What?"

"There is no way you can be looking at the stars when you have your face…there."

"Where? Here?"

"Stop joking…be serious."

"Oh, I'm _serious_, Bones. I'm completely serious."

"You don't look serious."

"Hmmm…how about now?"

"…That's your charm smile, and there's nothing serious about that."

"Aw, Bones…nothing at all? Not even that you are _seriously_ turned on by me? Hmmm?"

"…Did you bring me up here to have sex with me?"

"Um…yeah, Bones. What did you think?"

"I thought…I thought we were going to look up at stars!"

"Stars?"

"That is what you _said _you wanted to do."

"Well, yeah, but…you know, that is what guys say when they want to get their girls up on the roofs of buildings with them for…"

"Is that another crude hand gesture for intercourse? Because, I have to say, Booth…that one makes no sense. Like the others you use. I mean, really-"

"Bones,"

…

…

…

"You have to admit, Booth…the stars are pretty."

"_You_ are pretty."

"I'm serious."

"So am I…Now, tell me something Bones…"

"Mmhmmm?"

"Did you know…actually, I don't even know what to say. I was going to come up with some fact about stars, but I forgot. All I could think about was you…and letting you see stars, if you know what I mean. "

"I can't even see the _actual_ stars, Booth; you appear to be effectively blocking them."

"Effectively. Is that your way of saying that you like this?"

"Booth…you know I…OH!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh…yeah, _ohyeah."_

"Yeah, baby."


	13. He Chased Her Until She Caught Him

Her laughter filled her apartment hallway and went straight to his head like the swiftest drug...one that should be illegal, it was so addicting. He chased after her and caught up with her just outside her bedroom. And the look she gave him before slipping through his grasp and walking backward to her bed, peeling her excuse for a dress from her body, told him she'd liked the chase, and she wanted to be caught.

Booth growled and pounced, not stopping until she was under him, and his mouth was on hers.

Her nails gently scored through his hair, and he shivered before pulling back and staring down at her. His eyes narrowed at the seductive way she grinned at him, holding _and knowing she held_ all the power between them.

Brennan leaned up and caught his lips with hers, moaning softly against the way he tasted and kissed her in return.

Booth groaned and rested his weight on one elbow. The sound of his zipper seemed loud in the dark bedroom, and Brennan quickly shoved his pants down his hips, not bothering to push them off before she wrapped her own bare legs around his waist. She nipped at his chin and wrapped her long fingers around his dick before starting a smooth tugging motion. He laughed in the way he did when he was slightly nervous about something, but then moved his hips forward a few times. "Enough," he finally rasped out, practically wrenching her hand away from him.

"Jeez, Bones," he wheezed, sliding two fingers through her heat to test her and finding her soaked and ready for him.

"Are you complaining?" she teased, circling her hips against his hand.

"Nah," he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him in the process. He used his knee to spread her legs farther apart. "Hold on," he commanded, and began to thrust; strong, controlled thrusts that pushed him to the end of her walls each time.

Brennan's breath escaped in a hiss, and she closed her eyes in pleasure, riding him, but letting him take the lead. He put his index finger against her clit, keeping it still while she worked over it. The light pressure in conjunction with his hard cock deep inside was enough to set her off, and she fell forward, her hands planting on his shoulders as she exploded in wet silky pulses around him.

Her face lit up, and Booth continued to thrust in and out, enjoying the dreamy concentrated expression on her face. Her hair had gone damp with sweat and was sticking to forehead, and he laughed when she tried to blow it out of her face.

Booth smoothed her hair behind her ears and then pulled her down for a long sexy kiss. Her breasts were hot and heavy against his chest, and he groaned when her nipples rubbed against him. Her soft, soaked core was still fluttering around him, and he needed more pressure. Groaning again, he flipped her onto her back and began to thrust in earnest, his mouth never leaving hers.

Brennan wrapped her fingers in his hair and kissed him back, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as he stroked into her over and over.

"Oh yeah," he finally gasped, his neck arching back as his hips increased in speed and force. "Oh, hell fuck yes. Yessssss. Ahhhhhhh," he panted, his voice low and raspy as pleasure coursed through his limbs and settled between their bodies where he came inside her.

A smile curved up his lips before he had the energy to lift up, but when he did manage to look down at her, he saw she was smiling too. She kissed him quickly, and he smiled against her lips before reaching back to pull the covers over both of them. "Goodnight, Bones," he murmured against her arm.

"Good night, Booth," she sighed, her voice breathy and sleepy and satisfied.

-b&b-

Mmmmm...satisfied!


	14. Steamboats Down Under

Brennan looked up from her grocery bags when she heard the front door open. She tucked one small item in her back pocket and then whirled around so her back was against the fridge when Booth walked into his kitchen, fresh from his morning run.

"Heya, Bones," he nudged her aside and got into the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. "Done shopping?"

"Yes," she replied, and then eyed him quickly, wondering if he detected the slightly breathy way her voice had increased in pitch.

Booth didn't seem to notice, and she backed away again, letting her fingers casually brush against the kitchen island. Just when she thought it was clear, Brennan turned and then yelped when Booth grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against his chest. Her stomach quivered at the way he gently towered over her, and after a run, he was always muscled and flushed and gorgeous, and this time was no different. He placed one palm on her stomach from behind and then leaned in even closer. She felt a flick of his fingers along her rear end, and then she was caught. She huffed a bit and tried to turn to face him, but he held on tight.

"What_, exactly_, were you going to do with this?" he teased, holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

She frowned slightly. "I was _going_ to kiss you." Naturally, her tone indicated.

"Oh really?" his jaw jutted forward even as his eyes twinkled a bit and he let her go. "Where?"

When she turned to face him and let her eyes skim over his body from head to toe, Booth stood up straighter.

"I meant…" he cleared his throat. "_Where _in the _apartment _were you going to hang this?" He dangled the sprig between their faces.

This time when Brennan grabbed for it, he released it. She pursed her lips, but then smiled and wrapped the stem of the mistletoe around the bottom of the necklace she wore. The green plant pointed downward, reaching past her belly button and brushing against her waistband.

Booth's lips curved up in a seductive smile, and he pulled her into his arms immediately. "Bones, you are on the naughty list,"

Her eyebrows arched for a second and then her hands settled against his chest. "Are _you_ on the naughty list?" she teased, though her face was mostly composed.

"Oh no, I'm nice, baby," Booth laughed once and hitched her legs around his waist. She curled her hands in his t-shirt and fisted it up and over his head when he set her in the middle of their bed. "I _do_ need a shower," he murmured, even as one of his knees landed beside her hip.

"Later," she insisted, running her hands all over his chest and stomach. Booth unbuttoned her blouse and followed his movements down to her waist. He spanned it with his hands before sinking to his knees beside the bed.

Quickly, he peeled her pants and underwear down her legs before sliding her palms up her calves and thighs. Pressing gently, he wedged his chest and shoulders between her legs and peered up to where she was now resting on her elbows.

With a smirk, he fingered the mistletoe before putting his mouth on her soft bare skin and making her moan with one long, firm lick.

Brennan's weight gave out and she fell to her back, her hair spilling over the dark comforter. Booth murmured his approval and began a series of soft suctions combined with licks all over her flesh. She trembled and tensed and he dipped the tip of his tongue inside her, laving up all the desire she had for him. With her feet off the edge of the bed, she didn't have any leverage, and she grunted daintily in frustration that she couldn't arch against his mouth. "Booth," she complained, her fingers gripping his hair this short of painful.

He smiled against her slit and palmed her thighs wide before burying his face against her core and wrapping his lips around her swollen pink bud.

"Ah!" she writhed as best she could, arching against his face to keep him in place. But he wasn't going anywhere, and he sucked and licked at her until she quaked against his tongue, chanting his name like the secret answer to a question asked. Feeling cocky and confident, Booth waited until she relaxed before he rose up until he was resting on her, and he met her glazed eyes.

"Mmmm…" she lazily traced his face, letting her fingertips rub against his Saturday stubble.

"Mistletoe is nice," he bragged, still cupping one of her thighs in his palm and gently thumbing her hip. "Could be a nice Christmas tradition, hmmm?"

She sighed and blinked, and he laughed, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Okay," he murmured as he moved away. "I gotta jump in the shower."

He stepped back and eyed her, letting his gaze roam from her head to her parted thighs. "You could join me," he offered, and Brennan shook her head and pulled the mistletoe from her necklace.

"I believe I will," she placed the sprig on the nightstand and gave him a sexy smile as she walked past him toward the bathroom. Booth licked his lips and rubbed his hands together once before following her. "I think mistletoe can get wet and still work, Bones…" he offered.


	15. Skin to Skin

**Thanks to pal Sleepless for helping me work this one out!**

**~~b&b~~**

Booth switched off the tv and sighed as he settled back against his pillows. The sound of water running in the bathroom shut off, and he turned his head to watch as Brennan entered their bedroom and leaned against the door when she closed it. Her shoulders and arms were bare, but not much else, as her nightgown covered most of her chest and then fell silkily to the floor. Normally she wore a simple t-shirt (_usually one of his, not that he minded_), or nothing at all (_which he really didn't mind_), and this nightgown was intriguing. Ice blue and not quite sheer enough to show him the curves he already knew by heart, it still made his blood race in anticipation. "Pretty," he offered, pulling back the covers to welcome her to the bed.

"Thank you," she answered somewhat primly, tucking in beside him, and meeting his lips when he leaned in for a kiss. "You bought it for me."

His brow furrowed. "I did?"

She shrugged a slim shoulder. "That's what Angela told me to say when I told her I used your credit card."

Booth grinned, and his voice went low with their close physical proximity. "I see. Well, then yeah," he bragged a bit and let two of his knuckles gently brush against one of the nightgown straps. "I did good."

He smiled and then leaned closer to place a soft kiss against her neck. Brennan inhaled, the sound almost a moan. Booth did it again and then began a trail of kisses down one of her bare arms. He paid special attention to the inside of her elbow, knowing it made her squirm deliciously. Sure enough, when his lips rubbed against her skin, she settled onto her back, making more room for him over her.

Booth nipped against her fingers before kissing back up her arm to her bare shoulder. He let his teeth play with the silky strap there before he kissed over to her other arm and gave her the same torturous pleasure. She was nearly laughing by the time he settled over her, the breathy sounds going straight to his blood, and combined with the way she was wantonly stretching out against the sheets, he was ready to be done with foreplay. _Now._

Most nights all he had to do was slide his hands beneath her shirt to cup her sweet ass and grind into her. But when his fingers fisted into silky material and then _more_ silky material, he remembered that the nightgown went all the way down to her feet. He buried his face against her neck and groaned, and she arched back to give him access as he ran his hands over her hips and up her belly. _Fuck it_, he figured as he began to kiss along where it met her chest. _I'll just get in from the top_.

Her breasts were tight beneath the slippery fabric, teasing him with their pebbled tips and heavy weight. He wanted her bare, _beneath him_, and he wanted it now. "Damn it," he hissed when he realized the nightgown was fitted too tight on top for him to get to her breasts. "What the hell, Bones?" he complained, his voice both a growl of frustration and a whimper of need.

She laughed a bit and let her arms wrap around his shoulders while he stared down at her in consternation. When his fingers went to the slim line of buttons that ran from the neckline nearly down to her belly button, she watched his face.

"Fuck," he cursed, and his eyes flew to hers in disgust. "Fake buttons? Who the hell does this, Bones?"

"This is ridiculous," he pouted. He was officially whining then, and she laughed, tracing his furrowed brow with her fingers.

"You did say this nightgown was pretty, Booth…" she countered, but he wasn't interested.

Booth huffed out a breath and then grumbled, fisting the material against her stomach in his hands. "Off…now, Bones. Before I rip it off."

Her eyebrow arched, but she leaned up on one arm to help him pull the material up and over her head. He flung it to the side, and that it immediately fell to the floor was a testament only to the flimsy material and NOT to the force with which he wished it to be gone from his..._just...gone. _

"I like _this_…" he explained, palming her bare breasts and immediately leaning down to wrap his lips around one tight nipple.

"Ohhhhh," Brennan fell back against the bed, any thought of teasing him more flying from her mind at the rhythm of his hot wet mouth playing licks against her nipple. "Booth…"

He grunted appreciatively when he shoved his hand between her legs to find she wasn't wearing panties, and when he found her wet and ready for him, his neck arched back. His eyes were black coals, fired intensity framed by lashes that fluttered when he blinked and buried his face against her skin once more.

Brennan skimmed her fingers over his bare stomach until she reached the waistband of his boxers. Immediately, she shoved the fabric down, just far enough for his penis to jut up toward his belly button. Tenderly, she fisted him, stroking slowly and rotating her hips beneath him in the same rhythm. Booth planted his hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders and stared down at her, his gaze roaming heatedly from her head to her toes. "You turn me on, Bones," he rasped.

Though she had evidence of that very fact in her very hands, she chose not to comment on that, but rather to reciprocate. She smoothed him down until his pulsing tip was jutted against her wet opening. The skin on skin friction, combined with her arousal and his pre-cum made them both flinch with pleasured jolts.

"You turn me on too, Booth," Brennan arched and moved his length into her. He was above her, but she had all the control, keeping her finger and thumb wrapped around his base and riding him from below in wet, silky glides that let him sink into her about three-quarters of the way. His fingers fisted in the sheets, and when he tensed, his stomach muscles clenching, she let go of him and slipped her damp fingers over his abs.

Booth groaned and fell onto her, burying himself deep inside her all the way to the hilt. His wide chest pressed her into the bed, and his hips and thighs pinned between hers. She was dripping wet and her name tripping from his lips with every inch he was in her; her snug sex gripped him tightly and then clenched rhythmically from her orgasm. He gently bit her shoulder and then bent to suck at her nipples, wondering if he could hold out until she came again.

But her husky, pleasured, "Booth…" was like a shot to his control, and he started pumping into her before he cried out and climaxed, low and hard. He panted heavily as he finished and after, looking up into her gorgeous face and trying to smile.

She smiled for him and slipped her fingers up and over one of his ears before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him forward for a lazy kiss.

"Bones," he murmured against her mouth, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

He finally could breathe, and he moved to his side, pulling the sheets up and over their bodies to keep their body warmth between them.

"You only bought one of those nightgowns, right, Bones?" he asked sleepily, knowing her penchant for finding something she liked and buying it in several colors.

"Yes," she acknowledged, letting her fingers trace over his chest. "I did think you'd like it," she said, her voice tinged a bit with defensiveness.

"It's very pretty," he heard her tone and tugged her closer. "I _do_ like it", he insisted before kissing her lips. "I just like it _better _when it's on the _floor_…that's all, " his voice was soft with his rationale and teasing, and Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

"It _did_ produce favorable results," she flirted, letting one of her bare thighs slip up and over Booth's hips.

"Mmmmmm…" he conceded, palming her warm curves and letting his gaze flicker to her mouth. "Very favorable."

Her eyes nearly crossed as she watched him lean in to press his mouth against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Booth groaned and pulled her until she was lazily draped all over him, and they kissed. And kissed. And kissed.


	16. There Was Tongue Contact

**Sorry I missed last night! I fell asleep and woke up…well, this morning! I'll be posting again later today/tonight to keep us on schedule for the 25 Days. It's hard to believe it's almost over! Of course this also means I'm woefully behind on my Christmas shopping. Smut, shopping…smut…shopping. Ah, choices are so hard at the holidays. Haha.**

**Okay…**

**PS… Brennan got her steamboats the other day, so I thought it was time Booth got a little action :D**

**I guess this is technically a continuation of that one…**

**M rated, Oral sex, (because I think it's dirty, sexy hot when Brennan goes down on Booth. I just do). **

**-b&b-**

The water sluiced over their skin, warm and wet. His arms were banded around her waist, and over and over, their mouths fused together in hot, sultry kisses. The faint notes of her arousal lingered against his tongue, and Brennan found herself chasing it with hers, arching up onto her tiptoes to kiss him harder. Booth practically bit at her lips, his cock growing almost needy against her stomach, evidence that making her come turned him on. And feeling her naked against him made him harder than ever.

Brennan wrapped silky fingers against his length and quickly fisted him up and down in hot wet strokes. Booth groaned and pushed into her hand, begging without words for her to continue. Brennan wrenched her mouth away from his and then pressed open mouthed kisses against his shoulders and chest. She licked a tight brown nipple, and Booth whimpered out a laugh and tried to pull her mouth up to his.

But she resisted and sank to her knees, palming his hard ass and rubbing her cheek against his hot shaft.

"You forgot the mistletoe," he tried an attempt at humor, but she shook her head, causing her wet hair to drape against his hip and thigh.

"I don't need it," was all she said before tightly wrapping her lips around his tip. She pulled her lips off of him with a sexy pop. Then, keeping one hand behind him, she softly ran her fingernails against the small of his back and with her other hand, she fisted him at the base and brought him to her mouth. The gentle scrape at his back was a direct contrast to the nearly furious way she sucked on his tip, and Booth went lightheaded at the dual sensations. Her fingers tightened around his shaft and she took him in all the way to her hand and then pulled off before sucking the head of him again and again. Her tongue was busy against him and when pre-cum dripped from his tiny slit, it caught it and smoothed it over the underside of dick.

"Bones," was all he could manage, the dark and desperate groan echoing off the walls of the shower. Booth's fingers were just this side of rough when he speared them into her hair and pulled it away from her face so he could look down and see every wet slide of his thick cock into her open mouth. She murmured her encouragement, liking it when he lost control a little bit. He wrapped her hair in his fingers until his palm was flat against the back of her neck. He kept her steady as she worked him up and down, her fingers and lips and tongue and the back of her throat all combining to make his orgasm hover just below the surface.

She abandoned his back and his cock to grip his hips tightly in her hands as she sucked him hard and desperately.

Booth groaned and his head fell back against the shower wall with a thunk when Brennan pulled off of him to take in a deep breath. He was dripping, his muscles tense and heaving. He was so hard, and all he wanted in that moment was for her to never stop, ever. "Bones," he rasped again, his neck falling forward when she whispered her lips against one of his thighs. "Don't torture me baby,"

She smiled against his skin, and then laughed just before sucking him between her lips again.

He laughed too, but it turned into a whimper at the feel of her tight, wet mouth wrapped around him. He gripped one of her shoulders and held on as she fucked him with her mouth, so fast he barely blinked before he was coming, his vision going blank as he yelled wordlessly and pushed out harsh breaths.

He opened his eyes in time to see her gently emptying her mouth near the shower drain. Tenderly, he thumbed her spine, and then helped her stand up next to him. He traced her mouth with one soft fingertip before placing a kiss of thanks against the skin of her throat. She murmured lazily and skimmed her fingers over his sides while he caught his breath all the way.

"Do we have to do anything but go back to bed," he asked against her shoulder.

Brennan laughed softly and leaned back to meet his eyes. "Not that I can think of."

A smile bloomed on his lips and his eyes closed with pleasure. "Awesome,"

**-b&b-**


	17. Never Any Question

They were on the floor.

It hadn't _started_ that way. It had started with a completely normal dinner on a completely normal night out. But then Brennan had looked at Booth in _that_ way. That _way_ that he knew meant she was thinking of something and likely wasn't going to stop thinking about it until he asked.

**~b&b~**

Their waiter delivered their food, and Booth barely spared him a glance as he leaned back in his chair and eyed Brennan. She was wearing a dark turquoise dress that make her skin a pretty pearly blush, and he was in his gray suit, because she'd hinted earlier in the week that she liked him in it. Her dress was strapless, and her shoulders were covered with some flimsy scarf thing. All Booth knew was that it could be peeled away for easy_, easy_ access to her soft skin.

And her eyes were inquisitive, as if she was trying to figure out an answer without having been asked the question in the first place.

"What's on your mind, Bones," he asked casually, rimming his finger along the base of his wineglass.

She shrugged a pale shoulder and didn't answer right away, but when she kept examining him, he didn't let up.

"Nothing at all?" he asked, leaning forward a bit and meeting her eyes.

A corner of her mouth quirked up a bit, and he knew he had her. Except... when she had that look on her face, _the subtle victory_, he knew it meant he'd likely fallen into her plan.

She leaned forward as well, and Booth forced himself not to peek at the way her dress hinted at sweet curves and sexy lace. "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like," she began. "If we'd met on a first date and not for work?"

Booth stared at her before a hint of a smile crossed his lips. _Ah, Bones wanted a little roleplay, did she?_ "I can't say that I've thought about it much," he admitted. "You mean…" he motioned from her to himself. "That, something like this? We just…meet, and then, what would have happened?"

"Precisely," she replied, and the academic word was sexy from her.

Booth considered her words and rested back against his chair for a moment. He eyed her and their dinner, and then in the next breath, he held up his credit card in two fingers to signal their passing waiter. "Can you wrap these up and settle the bill?" he demanded without taking his eyes from Brennan. "We need to leave. There's been an emergency."

"Yes, of course," the waiter grabbed their plates and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Booth!" Brennan huffed. "I'm hungry."

He practically sprang forward in his chair, and beneath the table, his hand wrapped sexily against her bare knee. "You want to know what it would have been like on a first date, Bones?," he began, his eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't have been able to wait any longer."

And when she gasped, her cheeks blushing prettily, he knew he had her.

"I'd bet you ten bucks that you're getting wet just thinking about it."

"_You_ don't bet," she countered, her voice almost as prim as her profile.

His teeth flashed in an almost predatory grin as his thumb rubbed her leg. "_You_ don't know that yet."

She shifted in her seat, and he continued, slipping easily into the role she'd suggested.

"I'm a gentleman, Dr. Brennan." His use of her title made her eyes flash and her lips part with anticipation. "And I've never once cut a date short, but…" his eyes unabashedly ran over her body. "I want you. I don't even want to wait to eat. I don't want to do anything else before I can feel you. And I want to feel your hands _all over me_…" His fingers slipped under the hem of her dress, and he caressed her skin. His eyes held a question, and he had his answer when, after the waiter brought his receipt to sign, she rubbed her foot gently along his calf muscle. His jaw twitched, but he managed to get everything done before he stood. "Ready?" he asked.

"An emergency?" she murmured when he encouraged her out the door.

His hand at her back tightened and he pulled her flush to his chest. "Yeah," his eyes glittered darkly as he stared down at her. Her lips parted in anticipation, but in this scenario, he had never kissed her before and she wondered if he was going to take the right. Instead, he just stared at her as if memorizing the way she felt against him.

It was a perfect fit. He was taller than her, but not by much. Their chests brushed against one another and she felt his strong thighs against hers. She wanted more, and she wanted him now. "My place or yours?" she offered.

"Ladies choice," he countered smoothly, and she felt a sensual twinge in her lower belly. His low voice was an aphrodisiac, curling against her skin in places that hadn't been touched in what, in that moment, seemed like forever.

"Mine's closer," she finally answered and then he moved, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him toward his SUV. It was big and dark, somehow bulky and sleek at the same time, and she rather thought it suited him. "Oh, we forgot our food," she halted, their fingers joined between them when he kept walking.

He opened the passenger door. "I'll make you dinner," he offered, pressing a hand to her back to encourage her inside. "And breakfast."

The ride to her apartment was quiet, with each one stealing glances toward one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. But their eyes met more often than not. They were too turned on to be embarrassed, and at one red light, he let his eyes trace over her body. She clenched her fingers at her side, already anticipating being able to feel his large hands all over her.

His fingers clasped the steering wheel, and she studied them, knowing the long digits would be able to pump in and out of her for hours if she wanted it.

At her apartment, he followed her up to her door and waited patiently for her to use her key to unlock it. Once the door was shut, he pinned her against it, grasping her hands in his and lifting them over her head. "Okay?" he asked once, even as his lips were already descending toward hers.

"Yes," she gasped quickly, just before arching up to meet his mouth with hers. They both groaned at the contact, and the kiss deepened immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands fisted at her hips bunching the turquoise material up until her long, long legs were bare to him.

"You're so hot," he panted, placing quick hard kisses against her neck, her throat, her shoulders, everywhere he could put his lips. He stepped forward, pinning her to the door with his chest and let her feel him between her legs. His stiffening erection rubbed against her core, and he groaned at the sensation before replacing himself with his fingers, two of them rubbing against her core.

"I want you," she whimpered against his lips, weaving her fingers through his hair and holding him tight against her. She ground her hips against his hand and then ran her fingernails down the front of his chest to his pants. "Off," she demanded, her voice breathy and insistent.

Booth huffed out a breath and stood back, immediately peeling his jacket, shirt, tie and undershirt off. He eyed her, his gaze dark and intense as it skimmed her from head to toe and everywhere in between. She was leaning against the door, her dress material stiff enough to stay up over her hips. A small scrap of lace was nearly sheer against her bare pussy, and he groaned as he fisted his shoes off, yanked his socks off and then went to work on his belt, pants and boxers. He wanted her, and not a stitch of anything between them.

She started at his cock, watching it strain toward her, the tip nice and rosy from stimulation already. She licked her lips and reached for him, quickly fisting him in one cool stroke.

"Fuck, oh yeah…" he tried to maintain control as he reached around her and unzipped her dress, pushing it a bit to let it fall to the floor at their feet. His jaw tensed at a particularly hot pass of her thumb over the tip of his dick, and he gripped her wrist, stilling her movements.

He placed her palms on the door behind her back and then with one of his fingertips, gently traced the outline of her nipples through her matching lace strapless bra. It was whispery and tiny and barely fucking holding her magnificent breasts in place, and he wanted to bury his face against her and breathe her in._ Later_, he promised himself. First, he needed in her. They both needed to take the edge off.

He fingered the lace aside until it was slightly bunched beneath her breasts and then he cupped her lightly, relishing in her groan when he let his thumbs caress over her hardening nipples. Her back arched as she strained toward him, wanting a firmer touch. But he denied her at first, skimming his fingers down her body to peel her underwear away from her.

Then he moved.

Gripping her hips in his hands, he arched her up, forcing her legs around his waist. She gasped, and he cursed when, in one smooth stroke, he thrust into her, pressing her back against the door at the same time.

"Yes," her head lolled to the side, and his chest pressed against her breasts, giving her the pressure she wanted and needed. "Yes, yes, yessss," she repeated over and over as he pistoned into her.

"Baby," he groaned, his hips like lightning. There had never been anyone like her in the world, and he knew there would never be. Only her…

"Ohhhh," her fingernails bit into his shoulders as she came, dripping wetly onto his cock and clenching him when he exploded and emptied himself into her on a harsh breath.

He turned them until his back was against the door and then they slid down until they were sitting, her legs still straddling his body, and their arms around each other.

**~b&b~**

"Mmmm," she practically purred on a soft exhale, curling up against his chest as best she could.

"Yeah," Booth replied, smoothing his hand up and down her bare back. "Pretty much."

He sighed and touched her mouth with his. "For the record…" he spoke after a long minute. "I wanted you just like this, the moment we met. It just…"

"Didn't work out that way," she finished, kissing him back. "I know. But no regrets."

"No regrets," he agreed, kissing her again before groaning and standing up. He helped her up and they kissed as they made their way back to her bedroom.

"So…" she teased when he had her on her back in bed and was kissing a straight line down one of her arms. "What are you ordering in for dinner?"

He grunted and continued his work. And when she added, "_And_ you _are_ making breakfast tomorrow," his head lifted, and he groaned. Brennan laughed and pushed his mouth back to her skin, arching up beneath him.

"When I'm done," he promised cockily with a kiss to her stomach. "_You're_ gonna owe _me_, baby," he grinned against her skin.

Brennan laughed and lazily traced his shoulders. "We'll see about that."


	18. Everyday's A New Day, Every Time We Love

Sunshine was already slipping through the curtains; birds chirped, children laughed, mowers buzzed—life was happening _outside._

_Inside_ was more peaceful as eyes stayed shut to ward off the day's long list of errands. She felt a soft kiss to the back of her shoulder and sighed, curving backward until she was pressed against his chest. He kissed her again, lazily moving her hair to the side to set his lips against the back of her neck. She sighed again, this time her hips wiggling a tiny bit against his.

His palm slid down her side, cupping her bare hip for a moment before moving down to wrap against her thigh. He murmured his encouragement when her leg lifted up and back over his, and he moved until he was positioned at her opening.

Still, his lips pressed butterfly kisses against her neck as he palmed her lower belly and slid into her. Twin groans broke the silence, followed by sweet and deep breaths as they joined over and over.

Idly, he let his pinky finger dip into her folds and graze against the tightening knot of nerves found there. He copied her rhythm, letting her set the pace. In what felt like hours but could have been minutes, she gripped his fingers and slowly unraveled against him, clenching and releasing with faster breaths and fluttering stomach muscles.

He anchored her and held on to her through his own storm, pressing his mouth to the back of her neck and breathing her in as he released himself in her.

Heartbeats settled and the sounds of life outside infiltrated their private morning haven.

"Morning, Bones," he murmured, and she smiled, turning in his arms to meet his eyes.

"Good morning, Booth."

**-b&b-**


	19. Standard

By the time he was pushing her up against the wall, Brennan realized Booth had lost control. She'd always wondered what it would be like when it actually happened—had wondered if it ever _did_ actually happen. She knew enough about him to know that he hated losing control, perhaps even more than she did. But when he raised her thigh and hooked her leg around him, she gasped against his mouth. His lips on hers were nearly violent, though with Booth, there was beauty in his aggression; she'd always thought so, even if he flushed with shame afterward. He was a stunning man, and now that she had the permission to look, touch, taste and feel him…permission felt like a luxury.

He groaned loudly, and she felt him growing hard, and she gasped again. His eyes jerked open and he caught his breath as he rubbed himself against her.

Their hands were frantic, yanking her dress up and his zipper down until there was nothing between them but the long smooth stroke of his shaft into her body. His chest brushed against hers with every thrust, and she leaned her back against the wall and held onto him as he rocked into her over and over, hitting just the right spot every time. It was irrational how compatible they were, yet in other ways, it seemed incredibly right.

And every time she clenched around him and he spilled inside her, it left them both nearly breathless, at the beauty and the reality.

"I've wanted you…for so long," he rasped out.

"I know," she repeated, not in a bragging way, but just in an honest agreement.

"I've wanted you too," she admitted, and he paused for a moment, staring into her eyes. A small smile quirked up one side of his mouth, and then he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head as he hugged her. She felt him sigh and knew he was genuinely satisfied and _also_ genuinely _happy_.

**-b&b-**


	20. Baby, You, You've Got What I Need

His fingers stroked between her legs and her hips bucked. Then gently, he touched her from the outside, his fingertips teasing around her slit and making her spread her legs in wanton invitation. She was close, so close, but she wanted him with her.

"Tell me," Booth was stretched out on his side next to her, his forearm flat against her stomach and his voice low in her ear. "Tell me what you need."

The words sounded almost rough, a sharp contrast to the soft way he let his thumb and index finger stroke her clit. Her breath came out in fast pants, mostly through her nose as she bit her bottom lip and rocked her hips up and down in time with his touch. "More," she whimpered. "More. You. This…just…Booth," she finally whispered his name. Her arms stretched above her head, her fingers flexing in the headboard as if to weight her down against floating away in ecstasy. When Booth slid over her and parted her thighs with his, sliding into her in one firm stroke, she cried out and came immediately, shocking both of them with her quick orgasm.

Booth stared down at her in wonder, his jaw tight as he watched the way her chest flushed a pretty pink. After a minute, she was staring back up at him, her eyes wide open and peaceful. When she traced a pattern over his chest, he groaned and automatically pushed into her a couple of times. The contrast of the light touch compared to her snug sex made him lightheaded.

"Tell me," she teased, her voice husky from her orgasm. "Tell me what you need," she repeated his challenge. Booth gave into her question, but instead of answering her with words, he quickly slid out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

Brennan gasped but immediately rose to her hands and knees, arching her ass provocatively toward him as he settled behind her and cupped her hips in his hands.

"I need you, Bones," he ground out as he filled her completely from behind, over and over, not stopping until he was coming inside her and collapsing on the bed at her side.

She fell to her side as well and then lazily curled up next to him. "So good," she praised, letting her lips brush over his side when he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know it," he rasped, his chest still heaving from pleasant exertion.

**-b&b-**


	21. Intimacy

Booth whistled softly to himself as he made his way back toward the bathroom, but he stopped short at what he saw when he got there. Immediately frozen, all he could do was lean in the doorway and stare at Brennan.

Steam from her recent shower heated the small room and made everything feel immediately intimate. Brennan stood in front of the mirror, dressed from shoulders to toes in a silky navy robe, gently tied at her waist. The dark fabric contrasted against her pale skin, and she tilted her head to the side as she used a blow dryer on her hair and brushed out the long lengths.

She caught him watching her and looked away, but then quickly looked back when she realized he was actually staring at her. Practically transfixed, his face was almost boyishly earnest, and with his hands in his pockets, he looked very sweet and shy. "What, Booth?" she laughed a bit nervously. "Haven't you ever seen a woman dry her hair?"

"Well…sure," he finally shrugged a shoulder. "But I've never seen _you_ do it, and…" He actually blushed a bit, which made Brennan flush as well. He'd seen her after showers before, sometimes in the mornings and sometimes like this, at night before bed, and he knew that they almost always made her so…_rosy and pretty_, her natural skin tone so gorgeous and fresh. But he'd never quite seen her like this, drying her hair, getting ready for bed, and he'd just been stunned. It was intimate, and he'd wanted that for so long. He wanted her, this time with a subtle longing that felt achingly familiar—like beauty just out of reach, loveliness too good to be true, or happiness he didn't quite deserve.

He had to shake off his feelings of inadequacy, and he started by taking a step closer. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, and their eyes met in the mirror.

"May I?" he asked, his voice low. But she heard him over the hum of the hair dryer and relinquished her hold on it and the brush.

Standing in front of him, she clasped her hands against her stomach, watching him in the mirror as he stared at the back of her head. She smiled a bit when his tongue darted out between his lips in concentration. But when he tenderly began to run the brush through her mostly dried hair, running the dryer on a low heat, she bit back a moan and nearly leaned back against him.

It was sensual and comforting and an intimacy she'd always felt was impossible to achieve. The ability to trust someone with the little things and with so much more continued to click in her mind like mechanical gears. "Have you done this before?" she murmured, but he heard her and shook his head.

"No," was all he said before skimming his hand along the back of her neck and smoothing her hair down over one shoulder. Now almost totally dry, her dark hair gleamed and Brennan shivered at the feel of his fingers against her sensitive skin. She tilted her head to the side again to let her hair fall away from her body in dark waves. Booth tenderly pressed his lips against the skin beneath her ear, and she closed her eyes at the touch and the sincerity in his gaze through their reflection.

"You look really pretty, Bones," he complimented her and shut off the hair dryer. Then he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to face him. Without shoes, he had to dip his chin a bit to maintain eye contact with her, and the dark blue of her robe made the blue of her eyes bright and entrancing. "I just think you're so pretty," his words ended on a soft breath, as if they'd escaped from his lungs without permission.

She flushed but kept her gaze locked with his as she let her hands rest on his chest. "Thank you," she replied, and her fingers traced over his jacket lapels.

Booth smiled at her words and then leaned down to press his lips against hers. Immediately her hands looped around his neck, and she arched up on her tiptoes to be closer to him. The silk of her robe slipped between his fingers as they kissed, and he rubbed her back in wide circles, smoothing his hands from her shoulders to her waist.

Brennan moaned sweetly and leaned into him, and Booth replied by backing her up toward the bathroom vanity. He hitched his hands on her hips and lifted her enough so she was sitting on the flat surface near her sink. It was his turn to moan when she grasped his arms and pulled him in to stand between her legs. Her robe inched up and revealed long bare legs, so pale and smooth. Booth knew they felt amazing when wrapped around his waist, and he murmured his approval as he opened his mouth against the fluttering skin of her throat. As his thumbs rubbed against her inner thighs, he kissed along the pale column of her neck and down to where her robe gaped open in invitation. The material was loose enough and yielded to him immediately, first falling off one shoulder, and then the other. Booth placed kisses over her collarbone and clavicle before he peeled her robe down to her waist and then stared down at her, entranced once again.

"_So_ fucking pretty," he rasped, just before he sucked her nipples wetly into his mouth. Brennan's fingers plunged into his hair, and she held on against the sensations that threatened to overtake her. The way his lips wrapped around her sensitive breasts, licking and nipping and sucking with the most delicious pressure…she quickly realized she was chanting his name and wrapping her legs around his hips in an effort to get him closer.

He could have had her right there. He could have laid her flat on the vanity, peeled the robe from her body, unzipped his pants and taken her, thrusting inside until she came all over him and he exploded in her.

But he wanted more. He wanted special.

Lifting his head, he traced her tight nipples, wet and dark from his mouth and tongue. His breath was ragged, and he rested his forehead against hers for a second before putting his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

It wasn't often she let him carry her anywhere, but this time she did, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her toward their bed.

It wasn't often that she willingly laid flat on her back and let him undress her fully and then himself, but this time she did, content to watch as he bared himself to her gaze and her touch.

And when they were both completely naked, he covered her body with his. She shivered at the feel of all of him against all of her. Long and hard against soft and full. Tan and rough against pale and smooth. Vulnerabilities and strengths, visions of the future and memories of the past.

All of it combined as they kissed and touched and gasped and groaned. And when he finally slipped into her, they both froze, staring deep into one another's eyes, finding home and love and life. _I know you_, repeated, accepted, returned—all without words, all within the movements between their bodies started years before in a soft and sensual dance between two lovers who'd only just begun using their bodies to express it.

He made love to her over and over that night, reaching for her in the darkness, always pressing her deeply into the mattress and whispering his adoration for her. She could hardly believe it and yet, it was the thing she believed in most. She made love to him too, wrapping herself around him and letting him in, whispering her adoration for him. He could hardly believe it, and yet, it was the thing he believed in most.

**-b&b-**


	22. Of Mice and Special Agents

** This one's not too smutty, and I suppose it might be kind of OOC, but I thought it was at least sweet. Thanks to each person who has taken the time to comment during this series; I've enjoyed hearing your thoughts!**

**-b&b-**

The shriek sounded from the kitchen, and Booth practically knocked over the coffee table as he ran toward the other room. There he found Brennan, fully up on a chair, her eyes wide with shock.

"Bones?" he cautiously stepped toward her. "What's the matter?"

"There…there was a mouse," she confessed, her body relaxing a bit.

Booth's eyebrows shot up. "You're afraid of mice?" Hell, Hodgins had what seemed like mice and freaking rats crawling all over the lab all the damn time. There was no way in hell she was afraid of mice and allowed that.

"Of course not, Booth," she replied, and the chiding tone in her voice told him she was fully recovered from her fright. But she was still standing up on the chair, so he smirked a bit and stepped closer.

"Ah," he nodded as if considering her words. "So then…why exactly are you _up there_?" From his position, her face was easily two feet higher than his, and he tipped his up to meet her eyes, careful not to let his smile get big.

Her lips parted, but no sound came out, and he had to bite back a full-on laugh at how she was trying to figure out a way to explain her actions in a way that wasn't mouse related.

"Sometimes the human body reacts before the mind can fully process that there is nothing to fear at all." she stated primly, her voice all scientific on him.

"Sure," he shrugged as if her explanation was perfectly rational. "So…" he stepped even closer until he could wrap his arms around her hips. "Are you going to come down, or…stay up there?"

She tilted her head to the side with a wry grin and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. Booth laughed and pulled her down until she was standing. When she was on her feet, he still smiled at her.

"You're still holding onto me," she observed, though she made no move to step away.

"Hmmm," he wordlessly agreed, also not doing a thing to let her out of his arms. "So are you…" he countered, shrugging one shoulder and lifting one of her arms with it.

Her hands were clasped behind his neck, her arms loosely looped over his shoulders. His arms were still at her waist, as if they were caught up in slow dance, right there in the middle of the kitchen.

When he kissed her and let his hands slide down to teasingly squeeze her rear end, she let out a little yelp, this one softer than the mouse-induced shriek. "Booth…"

"What?" his face was almost bland, a perfect example of pretend innocence. "Sometimes the human body just reacts before the mind can fully process that a pretty lady might run away."

Brennan laughed but also let her hands smooth down his back until she was cupping his firm ass. "Does it _look_ like I'm running_?_" she teased and scraped her fingernails lightly against his lower back.

His eyelids drooped at her seductive tone, and he pulled her closer. "No," he punctuated the soft word with a kiss. "No, it does not."

"I'm glad your eyes are functioning properly," she murmured, her tone also soft in the way only he knew meant she was flirting with him in her scientific way.

"Hmmmm," he agreed and let his lips slip over her pretty jaw to whisper against the skin beneath her ear. "I've got a _lot_ of things that _function properly_," he added with a subtle shift of his hips against hers.

"And," he bragged as he started to walk them backward toward the living room where he sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap until she straddled his waist. "I've got something else going for me, Bones."

"Is that so?" she asked, already shifting her body for maximum alignment.

"Yep," he nodded and skimmed her shirt up and over her body. "Sniper, FBI Special Agent, awesome partner _and…_" he began to place a series of kisses along the satiny line of her skin just above her pretty white bra. "I can protect you from mice." He waggled his eyebrows, and she laughed, shaking her head and leaning down for a kiss.

"I'm not afraid of mice," she insisted as she cupped his face in one hand.

"Right, right," Booth acknowledged. "I know, Bones. I was just teasing you, because—OH SHIT, THERE'S A MOUSE OVER THERE" he yelled and pointed.

And Brennan shrieked again, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and practically climbing up the couch onto him.

Booth laughed at his joke, loving this evidence he'd discovered, even when she slapped him on the shoulder and huffed his name out in an annoyed breath. He laughed again and captured her around the waist, quickly flipping her until she was beneath him on the couch, her eyes spitting fire in his direction.

"You should feel guilty for lying, Booth," she admonished, but he knew she didn't mean it when she didn't push him away as he settled between her thighs.

"Nah," he shook his head. "You take my guilt away. You know that, Bones."

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes drooped for a second as she absorbed his words. Her arms were still around him, and his were still around her, and when he leaned down to kiss her, she also smiled. He laughed again and settled against her, his pleasure ending on a soft groan when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**-b&b-**


	23. What He Needs, When He Needs It

"Ready?" was all he said, his sudden presence dark and brooding in her office doorway.

She _wasn't_ ready; she still had several forms she could fill out. There were certainly nights where she would have shooed him away, promising him she'd find some dinner for herself and a cab if needed if they'd ridden to work together that morning. But the frustration in his eyes, mirrored by the tense line of his shoulders and the way his hands were flexing at his sides, made her quickly close a few programs on her computer and stand up. "Sure," she nodded and walked out from behind her desk.

When her "Do you want to get some dinner?" was met with one silent shake of his head, she knew he was still upset by what had happened earlier.

It wasn't often these days that he had to use his gun; almost all of their cases involved his mind and intuitive skills over his quick reflexes. Whether that had been at his request, she had no idea. But he'd called her earlier that day, and when she'd asked him about an assignment he'd filled in on, he'd answered her in terse, one word answers, almost immediately deflecting her questions. She knew what that meant, and it likely meant he'd be filling out the 'reason for discharged weapon' paperwork he hated so much.

That he was silent as they walked toward his SUV and didn't say anything when he started the engine made her think maybe he'd had to shoot to kill. Her eyes darted toward him more than once, but she remained silent as well as she buckled her seatbelt.

"What's wrong, Booth?" she finally asked when they pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking garage.

"I don't…" his hand cut through the air as he tried to take a breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

She stared at him for a second before turning and looking out the window as he drove through the city.

"I'm just really mad about it, but I'm trying not to lose it. I don't want to talk about it until we get home, okay?"

It was his way of staying connected, she knew. He hated silence between them, and where she was fine with the lack of noise, he was always making up for it in some way, even if was telling her that he didn't want to talk about something.

"Okay," she took him at his word, but it didn't mean she didn't keep an eye on him as he drove. She took in the straight line of his jaw, the strength in his body, the tightness of his muscles from head to toe. She'd experienced the result of his strength, and she already felt her body quickening with anticipation. On those nights when he lost control, she luxuriated in being pinned to their mattress, to feeling his rough and strong hands run all over her body. To the heavy weight of him pressed against hers, to the harsh groans in her ear as he really lost control inside of her. She knew it wasn't right that the tighter he was wound up, the more he turned her on, but she could not help her sexual arousal to him, and so she kept watching him. If he knew she was watching him, he didn't let on. She figured he did know—it wasn't like him to miss something like that, but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't say anything about anything as he pulled into their driveway and garage, shut off the engine and opened his door.

Brennan followed him into the house, but when he moved to walk further, she stopped him and pulled him against the door. His eyes were dark and narrow, and they at least flashed surprise when she moved her leg up and over his hip. "Bones?" he murmured her name, even as his lips parted in anticipation.

"Let me help you," she insisted, her voice both demanding and a plea to emotionally let her in. "I know you, Booth," she invitingly ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. "And I also know that whatever happened today…whatever you had to do, I'm sure it was right."

His eyes grew troubled, silently begging for her to be correct, as if he wanted it to be true but couldn't quite wrap his mind around her facts. But that was what she was there for. She didn't believe in fate like he did, but she could and did believe that they made a good pair, and in that moment, she wanted to be what he needed. "Let me help you," she repeated, her voice growing slightly fierce as her fingers curled into his shirtfront. "If you need more verbal stimulation," she teased. "I could remind you that when you are tense like this," she began to pull his shirt from his pants. "I grow _quite_ aroused."

When his hands flattened on the door behind her and he invaded her space with his body, she knew she was convincing him. Wanting to seal the deal, she abandoned his shirt and ran two fingers against the badge at his waist. "_Fuck me_, Booth," she tilted her head to the side and allowed her attraction to shimmer in her eyes. "Fuck me like a hero."

That was all it took. In the next instant it seemed, he'd picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

His eyes were like coals, dark with simmering fire from within. Without words, he stripped off his jacket and tossed it aside. Nimbly, he removed his tie and let it fall to the floor like a dare. Brennan was never one to back down from a challenge and she unbuttoned her own shirt.

They stared at one another, each one removing clothes deliberately, neither one stopping until he was naked and she was in only a blood red pair of lace boy shorts. "You want fucked, Bones?" he finally spoke, spanning his hands around her waist. His voice was low and serious, as if giving her one last chance to back out. His arms were corded with flexing muscles, matched in strength only by his chest and stomach. Brennan captured his hands in hers and brought them up to her bare breasts.

"Hard," she replied, not backing down one bit. "I want you."

He fondled and stroked her curves for a moment, wordlessly relishing in the fact that his touch made her neck fall back in pleasure. She thrust her body toward him, begging him to touch her harder. Booth gave a quick pinch to each of her nipples before he curled his fingers beneath her underwear and stroked two fingers over her sex. "You're so wet," he commented before rubbing her moisture up her stomach to her full breasts again. Bending his head, he captured one tight nipple in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

"Take these off," he demanded, tapping her ass and moving his head over to her other breast before he licked and nipped at her curves. Brennan ignored him and instead fisted her hands around his hard cock, quickly beginning an up and down motion. The message was clear—she was taking what she wanted, and he needed to do the same.

The message was received, and he yanked her hands away before tossing her to the center of the bed, not giving her any time before he crawled up and over her, all long, lean muscles and dark eyes. His fingers caught in her underwear, and in the next second, they were ripped from her body, the damp, now-worthless fabric tossed inconsequentially to the side. Booth slid down the bed and immediately wrapped his tight lips around her clit, sucking as hard as he'd sucked her breasts. Brennan arched, her fingers tangling wantonly in his hair as she swiveled her hips against his sexy mouth. He was growling under his breath, and she grew even wetter at the sound, dripping all over his lips and chin. His tongue bathed her in raspy strokes, and his stubbled chin grated deliciously over her sensitive flesh. She wanted his long hard cock in her pussy, but this was just as good, and the anticipation of him thrusting into her made her moan and arch frantically beneath him. He lapped her to the cusp of an orgasm before stopping, rearing up on his hands to stare at her from between her legs. Her eyes focused on him, noting all details: spiky hair, obsidian eyes, strong lips, determined jaw. "Don't look away," he quietly commanded, keeping his gaze locked with hers as he lowered his mouth to her quivering core. Almost lazily he licked and kissed at her, turning her into a trembling mess.

"Fuck, I love when you quiver," he murmured, running his lips all over her slit before sinking his tongue into her opening with short thrusts.

She'd taunted him, throwing down the sexual gauntlet, and he'd picked it up and more, and she was beyond anything except wanting to come. "Please," she begged, tracing his cheeks with her fingers. "More."

Her words were the key to whatever he had locked up inside, and he sucked once more on her clit before rising up and covering her body completely with his. In one tight stroke, he sank into her, the wide head of his cock plunging through her passage, followed by his thick and pulsing shaft. When he hit the end of her walls, she quivered so tightly that she broke, coming in waves of liquid pleasure all around him.

He picked up the pace, and where he withdrew, she tried to hold him within her swollen pussy. Finally, restless and incredibly thick, he was fucking her hard, his knuckles digging into the mattress beneath her body.

Brennan's eyes were heavy lidded, but she forced them to stay open to categorize Booth's movements. Harsh breaths and tense muscles. Parted lips and desperate thrusts. Fast rhythms and long strokes. "Come for me, Booth," Brennan's voice was as alluring as her welcoming body. "Come, inside me. Hard, Booth. I'm wet?" she sensually provoked him. "It's because _you make_ me wet. And I want you. Your cock is…perfect, your body…exquisite." She traced over his back with light scrapes of her fingernails. He was groaning uncontrollably, practically ramming into her with all of the strength he had. Abandoning his back, she let her hands smooth down to his firm ass. Clasping hard, she rode him from below, matching his rhythm and arching beneath him to press her hot and heavy breasts against his chest. The action had her nipples tightening all over again, the friction against his hard chest nearly unbearable.

"I'm going to come again," Brennan murmured a gasp. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah," he rasped out. "Fuck yes."

All of her dirty talk was turning them both on, and she kept one hand on his ass and with the other, fingered her clit with rapid strokes. Soon, she was coming, swiftly soaking him. With that, he succumbed, collapsing against her. His mouth opened hotly against her throat, and his cock swelled once more before he shot deep wet pulses into her body.

He groaned, unable to move. His muscles contracted against her body, his stomach against hers, his fingers against her hips, and his penis still within her body, lingering twinges that eventually gave way to the ability to breathe and see normally. Booth flopped to his side and stared up at the bedroom ceiling before covering his eyes with one arm. Brennan turned to stare at him and after she caught her breath, she tenderly ran her fingers over his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she quietly offered. Booth pulled a deep breath in through his nose before he turned and pulled her tight against his body.

"No," he answered, the word muffled when he buried his face in her hair. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning. Tonight I just want to hold you. Just feel you."

She nodded silently and placed her hands on his shoulders as they both drifted to sleep.

**-b&b-**


	24. What She Needs, When She Needs It

Merry Christmas, part one! I'll be back tonight with the FINAL one shot of this series—I can't believe it's over! I say that with a little bit of joy, since all good projects must come to an end. Good news for tomorrow; I'll be posting all of the 25DaysofSmut Tweets that I posted this month on Twitter (all in one 'chapter') so you can see those if you're not on Twitter. They have been fun too. ANNNND, even better news, as promised, tomorrow will start ANOTHER set of one shots, from December 26th to January 12th (date of the next on-air BONES episode), cataloguing some 'firsts' between B&B. Happy as a clam (if clams are indeed happier than other things in this world) to announce that **Sleepless in Atlanta** and I will be tag-teaming that series. I think we'll be each having our own thread, so look for a new story from her and a new one from me in the next couple of days. Between the two of us, someone should update each and every day from tomorrow through the 12th. After that, y'all are on your own!

Kidding, kidding (maybe).

Okay, enough business, let's get to this story. I thought it would be fun to sort of mirror the story from yesterday and put Brennan on edge and let Booth insist on hot sex to ease the stress. Hot damn!

**Dedicated to Sleepless**, for her agreement to help with the "Firsts" stories and because she likes it A LOT when Booth talks dirty. I just blush a lot, because I'm a *nice* girl (grins cheekily), I swear I am! Haha, my goal for 2012 is to find a *nice* guy to try some of these ideas on. Perhaps if I present them upfront, the guys I date will be more inclined to agree. Hahahaha, kidding again! Definitely enough of this…I can hear the chants from here to get on with it. Smut! Smut! Smut! Smut!

**-b&b-**

Prissy, tense, snobby and so _fucking_ smart. She'd been turning her nose up at junior agents and field techs left and right all night long, and Booth's eyebrows rose as Brennan stormed past him from the crime scene. With his hands lifted in mock surrender, he turned when she snapped out his name.

She barely flinched, but it was enough time for him to see that at least she knew _he knew_ something was upsetting her. _Baby_, he wanted to take her in his arms and ask her to tell him all about it. But he knew that would be a huge mistake in public, and he comforted himself with knowing that because of the new level in their relationship, in a few short minutes, he'd be home with her and she'd talk to him then.

Of course, it wasn't her fault that seeing her piss on everyone else's parade also revved his gears a bit. She'd always fired him up when she used huge words…so long as she wasn't using them on him. Even so, when it was just the two of them in bed, and she was sexily describing what she liked about his body…well, yeah, he kinda liked it.

"Bad day?" he offered as soon as they were in the SUV and he was pulling into traffic and driving toward his apartment.

"That is a supreme understatement," she said, sitting primly beside him, her hands in her lap.

He opened his mouth to tell her he was sorry to hear that, but she cut him off.

"I plan to have an orgasm tonight, Booth…" her voice was low but sure, without a trace of seduction…merely factual information he might find useful, apparently. "I've found that on days with immense stress such as this one, it is the best way to relieve it."

"Oookay," he spared her a glance, surprised that she wasn't even looking at him. "I uh…" his face flushed a bit. "Sure, that works for me," he cleared his throat. "No problem, Bones." They both pretty much had orgasms every night, though sometimes they fell into bed too tired. But then in the mornings... _Sometimes two_, he bragged to himself, unable to stop the cocky grin from curving up one side of his mouth.

"Oh," she looked at him quickly, blinking her wide eyes on him. "I didn't mean to imply that I expected _you_ to give me an orgasm, Booth," she informed him matter of factly. "I'm quite capable of doing it myself. It won't take long; over the years I've learned the most effective ways to bring myself to sexual completion."

Images immediately sprang in his mind, her long pale legs gently parted while her nimble fingers stroked over her clit. He didn't even need to imagine what she looked like when she came, he knew it already—how she arched up, the sounds she made, the way her nipples tightened and her cheeks flushed. Hot damn. Of course he knew she probably got herself off, and yeah, he'd jerked off a few times…okay more than a few…in the past thinking about it, but holy hell…not since they'd been together. Not when he was right there, ready and _fucking willing_ to make her come. The worst thing was that she wasn't even taunting him; she was totally serious. Either that, or she was the best actress in the world, and he _knew_ she wasn't that. It could only mean she really _was _telling him that in order to relieve her stress, she'd be making herself come. "I don't think so, Bones," his neck turned slightly red. "No way, no how."

A frown creased her forehead. "Are you saying you're opposed to masturbation? Because I am fairly certain that-"

"Bones, no! Jeez," he scoffed. "I'm just saying, you know…I can make you come," his voice got lower as if anyone else could hear him. "It's sort of a side benefit to being in a relationship. You don't have to…you know," his eyebrows rose and he spared a glance toward her lap. "I'm happy to help; that's what I'm saying."

When she didn't reply, but just went back to her prim little self, sitting and staring out the passenger side window, his resolve started to rise. If she thought she was going to relieve her _own_ stress, well...she had another thing coming.

And once they got back to his place, she still didn't say anything to him…just opened her door and then walked up to his front door. By the time they were inside, he was starting to get a little annoyed, and when she moved to walk back to the bathroom, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him until her back was flush against his chest. "Oh no, you don't, Bones," he murmured, bringing his other hand up until he was holding both of her biceps. He let his nose and lips almost nuzzle against the skin of her ear and neck and he could feel tension radiating off of her. "I meant what I said. You wanna get yourself off when you're alone in your apartment, thinking about me and all the ways I can make you feel good?" he let the question rest in the air a moment as he moved to whisper in her other ear. "You're damn well welcome to. But…" he nipped at her earlobe. "If you're in _my_ apartment, and you need to come…?" he pressed his open mouth to the back of her neck and skimmed his hands down to her wrists before bracing his feet on either side of hers. "_I'm_ gonna be the one touching you."

Her features were still coolly composed, but he also knew that she could physically harm him. That she remained in his grasp told him she was fine playing this little game. For now.

"So you're saying you wouldn't like to see me touch myself?" she taunted, her voice low and now seductive. "Most men _do_ find it stimulating."

"Oh yeah," he agreed immediately. "It's fucking hot." At his words, he noticed her knee buckle just a tiny bit, and he remembered how hot and wet she got when he talked a little dirty to her. Well, Bones wanted dirty? He'd give her dirty. "I'd love to see it sometime. I can just imagine it." He abandoned her wrists and settled his fingers against where her shirt was tucked into her dress pants. "I can see it very clearly. I'll bet you do know just how to touch yourself to get all nice and wet. And I've seen your handheld shower head," his words trailed off on a husky laugh that made her shiver. "I know exactly what that's for."

"Or maybe you get completely naked, enjoying the way your sheets feel on your bed before you run your hands all over your body," he said. "Do you stroke your fingers between your legs until you come? Or do you touch the rest of your body first and only when you're right on the edge, press right here…" he slid one hand down her front to press between her legs for a fraction of a second. But it was enough time for him to feel that she was getting hot and wet from his words. "So yeah, Bones," he agreed. "I do wanna see that sometime. But…" he swiftly untucked her shirt and unbuttoned the bottom button. "That's for another night. That's when we want to have a little _fun_, you and me. That's _not_ when you need it fast and hard and to relieve stress."

From behind her, he unbuttoned her dress shirt all the way, peeling it down her arms and placing his lips against one slim shoulder. He murmured appreciation at the pretty camisole she had on underneath, and he fingered a thin strap near his mouth. He let his lips and teeth scrape over the fabric and her skin as he palmed her hips from behind, keeping her planted against him as much as possible. "I'm going to make you come, Bones. First, right here, with nothing but my fingers," he promised, flexing his hands on her body. "Then I'm going to carry you to my bed, and I'm going to put my mouth on you. Here," his words sounded almost conversational, but their hot meaning stroked over her body when he touched between her legs again, making her arch slightly back against him. "You're gonna come then, too. And I'll even leave it up to you, baby," he offered. "I'll suck your clit clean, I'll tongue-fuck your sweet little pussy, or I'll lie on my back and you can ride my face and drip all over me. Your choice."

Brennan gasped, the sound ending on a soft moan as he slid his fingers upward and unbuttoned her pants. They fell to her feet, keeping her even more immobile. With a grunt of pleasure, he palmed her bare backside, admiring her soft globes of flesh, before he laid a single line of kisses from shoulder to shoulder. "And then," he punctuated each word with a kiss to her skin. With her hair up in a high ponytail, he had access to everything he wanted. Later, when she was flat on her back, he'd make her take her hair down and let it spill so fucking sexily across his pillow. But for now, he liked her bare neck. Nipping at it, he let his tongue slip out to gently lick her too. "Once you're so wet and satisfied, then I'll fuck you, Bones. And you're going to come again. No damn way I'm letting you end today with a fucking showerhead or some son of a bitchin vibrator. It's gonna be me," he rocked against her bare ass from behind, his stiff cock already pressing against his pants. "In you."

He stepped back immediately, taking his hands off of her and silently smiling when she gasped a bit. _Good._

Then his fingers moved around her front until he could tug the top of her camisole down and over her breasts, pushing them up and over the material until she was bare to his gaze and talented fingers. He palmed her weight once, rubbing his thumbs along the tops of her breasts while carefully avoiding her pretty nipples. They pearled and stretched forward, wanting an intimate touch. Booth once again kissed along her back and shoulders, tempting her with the heat of his mouth but not giving it to her where she wanted it. Brennan hissed and tried to arch forward into his hands, and he just laughed against her shoulder. When her fingers gripped his wrists, he caved, immediately plucking her stiff nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

"Oh. Oh. Ohhhhh," she panted, leaning against his chest immediately. "Yes."

Booth could see over her shoulder and he watched as his dark fingers manipulated her tight peaks. They were rosy and so rigid, and he desperately wanted to feel them against his tongue. Almost all of her weight was against him and she held onto his forearms for stability. "Fuck, you're so hot, Bones," he praised. And so sensitive. He wondered if he could make her come from just touching her breasts. It was possible, if he added his mouth. But he liked his position behind her, so he filed that idea away for another day. "Hold on," he leaned forward a bit and then placed her own hands on her breasts while he skimmed his hands down her front, pushing her camisole past her waist and hips to let it fall to the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and flicked her panties to the floor. With one foot, pushed them down until she stepped out of everything.

Fully clothed, he palmed her thighs and backed her naked body up against him until the material of his shirt, tie and pants rubbed against her bare skin. She was still slightly tense, and he ran his hands over as much of her body as he could, kissing her back and neck and massaging her sides and arms. When she lolled back against him, tucking her head against his shoulder, he moved to her breasts again. She was already stimulated, so he used tighter pinches and rougher grasps of his large, warm calloused hands until she was squirming and panting. "Booth, please," she moaned, her hips rotating back against his.

"Okay, okay…" he soothed, keeping one hand on one of her breasts as he slid his other hand down to cup her warm mound. "Oh yeah," he groaned when he found her already wet, so soft and drenched beneath his fingertips. "Bones…you're incredible," he worshiped her with his words and his touch, skimming her folds with angel-soft strokes. She started making short humming noises, her stomach muscles clenching in anticipation as she closed her eyes and let herself get caught up in the high-strung tension that comes before a good orgasm. One long finger swept through her cream and up and over her clit with a quick flick. "I can't wait to taste you," Booth buried his face against her neck, leaving little sucking kisses all over her gorgeous skin. "I've got to tell you now, because once my mouth is on you, I'm not coming up for air until you're creaming against my tongue, gorgeous. Your pussy tastes so hot and sweet, Bones, and I'm gonna take my time. But first," he started rubbing her clit with his thumb and forefinger. "First I want you to come, right here. Right here near the front door. Right here with nothing but my fingers. Come for me baby. Come for me, and I'll take you back to bed and suck you so hard and lick you so clean. God, Bones, you're so fucking hot and drenched. All over my fingers, soon it's gonna be my tongue, and I can't wait to feel you all around my cock. Come," he begged. "Come, come, _come_…" he sped up his touch, increasing the pressure just a fraction. With his free hand, he spread her legs further apart, nudging one of his own between hers from behind. It had the effect of pushing her hips upward toward his hands, and he used two fingers to sink deep into her soaked core. The tightness made her shiver, and he kept up a nice and easy rhythm, still kissing her neck before taking time to scrape the edge of his teeth against her earlobe. When he sucked the soft flesh between his lips and pulled, imitating what he'd soon do to her pink little clit, she broke, reaching back to grip his legs as she thrust her heat against his hands. Booth covered her mound with his entire hand and pressed lightly, letting her ride him. He groaned and sucked on her neck when he felt more of her moisture seep out onto his palm. Only when she sagged against him did he remember his promise, and after picking her up, he carried her straight to his bed. He set her in the middle of it and relished in the way she lazily and lustily stared at him as he removed all of his clothes. He was_ still_ planning to make her come in his mouth, and after that he was going to fuck her. And when _that_ time came, he knew he wouldn't want to wait even another second to feel her clenching pussy around his already rock-hard dick.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked, shoving his pants and boxers down and off in one movement. He stared at the way her legs were spread against his bedspread and when she licked her lips at the way his cock sprang free toward her, he grew even harder. He was prepared to kneel on the floor and pull her over to the edge of the bed, bury his face in her heat and inhale her until she exploded. But she was rolling to her side and up on her knees, patting the pillow near the headboard.

"On your back, Booth," she instructed, her voice husky with satisfaction. He admired the long curve of her spine and proudly noted that she seemed relaxed. When he moved to his back, he tucked two pillows beneath his neck, already anticipating what would come next. Sure enough, she straddled him and pressed her hands against the headboard. Booth grinned as he stared up her bare body, from her glistening pussy and bare thighs to her slightly rounded belly, her full and pink breasts, flushed chest and gorgeous face.

"Take your hair down for me, will you, Bones?" he requested, not feeling like waiting any longer. He sighed with pleasure when she reached with one hand to pull her ponytail out and her hair tumbled around her slim shoulders. "That's nice," he hummed appreciatively, fingering the silky strands as she smiled down at him. He lightly skimmed his fingers down her chest, lingering over her soft breasts, down her stomach and then to her hips as he nudged her closer and adjusted his position. "Hang on, baby," he murmured just before he covered her with his mouth.

Brennan cried out at the sensation and practically purred when he rasped his tongue over her clit. Booth liked the sound so much that he did it again and again until she was rocking her body against his face. He clasped her perfect ass and took a deep breath before moving his mouth down and slipping his tongue into her warm pussy opening. He groaned, and the sensation made her clench a bit around the tip of his tongue.

"Booth, Booth, Booth, yes," she crooned. "Fuck yes, more. Yes, ohhhhh, Booth," she gasped out with each thrust of his tongue inside her. He palmed her thighs and then used his thumbs to spread her lower lips, baring all of her to his gaze and mouth.

He used his mouth in hard sucks all over her skin before he captured her clit with his lips once again. "Yes!" she bucked. "Harder. Faster. Booth!" she cursed through gritted teeth when he let her lips fall back from his thumbs with his mouth captured between. He cupped his tongue against her clit and she quivered in his mouth, muttering incoherent words and demands for more. Over the buzz in his head, he vaguely recognized the sound of the bed creaking and the escalating cries from Brennan as she fucked his tongue and dripped down his chin.

"I'm close," he heard her gasp, and he sped up his motions, grasping her ass again and covering her with long firm licks from her clit down to her opening and up again. Over and over he ate at her until she buried her sharp little fingernails in his shoulders and gyrated against his face as she came in long hard flutters.

His cock felt near to exploding, and he was dripping all over his lower stomach as she panted and rasped out her gratitude.

"Bones," he cupped her and lightly fingered her as he also reached down and stroked himself. "I want in you. I need you, baby," he explained, already feeling his balls tighten exquisitely at the thought of actually thrusting into her snug wet heat. "Turn over," he begged, already lifting up so he could follow her and plant himself between her soft thighs.

"No," she moved backward instead of to the side. She fisted him in her hand and gave him one long suck before sinking down onto him and arching her neck back in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," Booth strained and bucked upward, his mind scrambling at the way she was pulsing around him like the tightest silk bond. Her little fingernails now sank into his stomach as she started to ride him, and Booth ran his hands over every inch of her that he could. Their eyes met, and despite her near satiation, he could see that she was still hungry for it—she still had a little bit of tension left in her gaze, and she was going to ease that tension on his long stiff cock.

With every fuck of her hips, she wetted his shaft, making every following stroke that much faster, hotter, and… "Oh damn, baby, I'm so close to exploding." He clenched his teeth for some semblance of control. Her body told the story of how he'd pleasured her, but he wanted more. "But I want you to come for me again. I know you can, sexy" he encouraged, gripping her hips and riding out her rhythm with her. Her eyes flashed, and he bit and licked his lips, wanting her mouth against his. Brennan rode him like a thoroughbred jockey, tight thighs and perfect balance. Her gorgeous breasts bounced with every thrust, and his gaze was pinned to them. _Mother of mercy, she was so fucking hot._

When she laughed a bit, his eyes flew to hers, and he realized he'd said the words out loud. Fine by him. "It's true, Bones. You're _so fucking_ _hot_," he repeated. "And you've gotta admit…" he cupped her breasts and enjoyed the way her eyes squeezed shut when he thumbed her nipples to taut crowns. "Nobody makes you come like I do, baby," he bragged. "Not even you."

Her neck fell forward, and her eyes opened, piercing him with their sharp blue awareness. "Nobody makes _you_ come like _I _do, Booth," she countered. "Not even you."

"Damn straight," he acknowledged, flipping her onto her back then and pistoning into her at a rapid pace. "Now come for me, and I'll come for you, baby. We'll come together, yeah?" he was starting to pant at the feel of her taking him in so deep,_ so wet, so tight, and so fucking deep_. "Does that feel good? Baby, please tell me…" he begged her.

"Yes," she wrapped her legs around his waist and clamped down on him, tilting her hips at the perfect angle. His hard cock thickened in her body and her tight nipples scraped against his chest. The clasp of her thighs on his body and the tighter grip of her pussy pushed him to the edge. Shifting his angle slightly, he came in high and tight, stroking her relentlessly as she chanted his name in his ear. A harsh "Oh fuck, so good," from her made him tense, beyond the point of no return.

"Bones…" he cried, pressing his forehead to her shoulder and sinking his teeth into her perfect skin as his entire body grew taut and he buried himself to the hilt and spiraled into his orgasm. A quick shiver of fear that he'd finished before her pricked at his brain, but he felt her fingers yank on his hair, and he felt her hot mouth on his throat, a tell-tale sign that she was coming too.

He was going to have a mark, but…so was she, he realized as he caught his breath and placed murmuring kisses on the spot where he'd bitten her creamy flesh. "Sorry, baby," he whispered, but she just sighed, still softly weaving her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmmmm, I'd say it was worth it," she conceded, lazily rubbing her body against his from below. He groaned, and she gave a sexy little hiss when his satisfied penis slipped out of her. Palming her backside, he flipped them until he was on his back once again. His eyelids felt like weights, and he was glad when she curled her body against his, warm and soft and curvy.

"Mmmmmm, yes, worth it," he repeated. He kissed the top of her head and traced her back. "Tomorrow's gonna be better, Bones," he promised, and he smiled when she didn't quote probability statistics to him. "And if it's not, you'll have me at the end of it. I promise."

She smiled against his chest and placed a soft kiss there. "I know, Booth. I know…"

**-b&b-**


	25. And To All A Good Night

**Merry Christmas, part two! Thanks again to each person who has taken the time to comment on these past 25 days; I've really enjoyed hearing from you! Want to give a quick shout out to RositaLG and VA32H, who also took on the challenge of doing 25 posts in 25 days. Their stories are listed in my favorites, so if you haven't read them, do so immediately! They are hot and sweet and awesome. And the stories are too. Bada bing! :)**

**-b&b-**

Brennan found Booth over by their large bedroom window, and when he didn't turn to see her, she walked over to stand by him. He had the curtain pulled back and was staring outside with wonder on his face.

"Everything okay?" she still asked, and he spared her a glance before easily wrapping her up in his arms and tucking her close to his body.

"Yeah, I just…I love it like this," he motioned with two fingers toward their front yard, delightfully glistening with falling snow. Soft lights twinkled on their street and it made their standing inside together even more cozy. Though it wasn't possible, in that moment it felt like Peace on Earth was something that could happen. He gave a soft laugh. "I'm being too sentimental, right?"

Brennan leaned back against his chest, resting her hands on his arms and watching the snow fall with him. "No," she replied sincerely. "I think it's nice."

She couldn't see his smile, but she felt him shift behind her and rest his chin on the top of her head, and she knew he liked her answer.

"Are the kids asleep?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, finally."

He chuckled and exhaled deeply, the motion pushing his chest against her back and shoulders. "They are just excited from Christmas is all," he offered, and she turned her head to give him a look.

"_You _were the most excited one," she challenged with a smile. "You always are. I think they'd be happy to sleep in till noon, but you're the one who gets them up early."

"Hey," Booth shrugged. "It's Christmas. You're _supposed _to get up early and see if Santa ate his cookies and freak out at the amount of gifts under the tree…"

Brennan laughed and turned in his arms until she was facing him. She traced her fingers over the lapels of his new flannel pajamas. "They don't believe in Santa—they haven't for years."

"Shhh!" Booth placed a fingertip against her lips. "He'll hear you!" he hissed.

She laughed again and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand away in time for him to swoop down and kiss her. He kissed her again and let his lips linger against hers as he smoothed his hand over her back. "Thanks for indulging me and my Christmas spirit," he smiled, and she did too, her eyes twinkling to match his.

"You're welcome. But I do have one more gift for you, Mr. Booth," Brennan placed both of her palms on his chest and gently pushed him toward their bed.

"Oh yeah?" he murmured, moving easily under her encouragement. Walking backward, he lost his balance when the backs of his knees hit their bed. He fell back, but caught himself with his hands and at least remained seated. "Lead the way, Mrs. Booth."

She shot him a glare of disdain. "I distinctly recall telling you not call me that."

"Ah, ah, ah," he waved a finger in her face. "I distinctly recall _you_ being tipsy on our wedding night and telling me I was allowed to call you that once per year, AND once on Christmas" he insisted.

"Well," she frowned, but had to concede that he'd swept in during a vulnerable moment and presented those terms. Her frown lost the battle to a smile, and he laughed. "You've used up your allotment for today."

"Fair enough…" he teased, staring up at her with happy eyes.

A smile curved up one side of his mouth when Brennan stood before him, positioning herself between her legs. He watched with admiration when she began to loosen the front buttons of her own Christmas pajamas. Booth expected the usual miles of soft, creamy skin, and his fingers itched to peel the rest of her clothes, and his, away until they were nothing but skin on skin.

But when her top fell to the ground, he gasped. The iciest, palest, laciest blue strapless bra he'd ever seen was covering about half of her curves. His eyes widened as he traced the way it lacily became some sort of corset thing, and he lost track of his eyes, leaning forward so far, as if he could look further past the waistband of her pants, that his head bumped against her stomach. She laughed and gently pushed him back. "There's more," she teased, hooking her thumbs in the elastic waistband of her pants. "But first…you must answer the question you asked this morning. Have you been good this year?"

His jaw flexed and his eyes narrowed and instead of sitting back up, he laid on his back, his hands open at his sides. "Yeah," his voice was low and deep. "I've been _very_ good," he sensually promised, his gaze dipping down to her stomach. When she lowered the waistband enough for him to see a sexy garter belt, his fingers turned to fists. "Damn good," he insisted, his tongue automatically slipping out between his lips.

"Hmmm," she pretended to consider. "I'm glad to hear it. You should be good. But…" she turned around and pulled her pants down farther to reveal just the top edge of a matching pale blue thong. "What if I don't want good?" she murmured before turning around and facing him again. Their eyes met and his eyebrow arched in question.

"What…" she leaned over, giving him the perfect view of all of her curves. "_If I want you to be bad?"_ Her finger traced from his neck to his belly button, skimming over the buttons of his pajama shirt. She used her entire hand on his lower stomach before moving further and cupping his hardening shaft through his pants. She stroked him once, twice, and by the third stroke, he was straining against her hand, threatening to pop the button on his pants. Booth grabbed her wrist and then pulled her onto the bed with him, flipping her beneath him and kissing her hard. He smiled and hooked his thumbs in her pajama pants, pulling them all the way off. When she laughed, he did too before moving off of her to stand at the side of their bed.

Booth quickly stripped out of his clothes, and then put his hands on his hips. "I can be good _and_ bad at the _same time_, baby," he bragged.

Brennan lounged on her back, and she rather thought he was very adorable, making declarations while his cock was pointing straight to his chin. She crooked her finger in his direction, smiling when he got into bed with her and rested on his side. She did the same until they were facing one another. Booth palmed her bare thigh and moved it over his hips, bringing her closer to him. She murmured and traced her fingers over his bare chest, enjoying the way his muscles were warm and hard beneath her hands.

Booth ran his fingertips along the top edge of her bra, and when her nipple hardened and popped over the material against his finger, he smiled, waggled his eyebrows and sank lower to pull her into his mouth. Brennan moaned lightly and wove her fingers through his hair as he gently suckled her. "That feels good," she arched into his touch and pulled her bra further down her body to encourage him to kiss her other breast too.

Booth did, and she moaned, but when she arched up to reach behind her to loosen the material, he stopped her. "Oh no, Bones." He gently pushed her down to the mattress. "I want to open my gift _myself_," he insisted.

"Very well," she agreed, lifting her arms above her head in invitation.

He started at her neck, kissing her gently before trailing his lips down to the center of his chest. He cupped her breasts and sucked her nipples into his mouth for several minutes before letting his fingers work on the small hooks on her corset. After peeling the lacy material away from her body, he placed his palms on her stomach and stroked her soft skin, enjoying the way she arched beneath his touch and mouth.

"Booth," she whispered, impatience lacing her tone. He smiled against her belly and moved downward, hooking his teeth in the strip of fabric that made up the top of her thong. Teasingly, he lowered it further and further down his thighs before rising up to his knees and ripping the underwear completely from her body.

"Oh," she rotated her hips toward him. "That's a…very _interesting_ way to treat your gift, Booth."

Booth shook his head and skimmed his fingers over her knees, sliding them apart to make more room for himself. "No…that's not my gift," he murmured, rubbing one index finger over the softness of the skin between her thighs. "This is my gift, right here," he used two fingers to test her readiness. "That was just the wrapping, and everyone knows you can rip the wrapping," he punctuated the last three words with little taps on her clit.

"Hmmm, expensive wrapping," she commented, enjoying his touch.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, sliding smoothly between her thighs. He kept the garter belt on her, fingering it gently as he shifted to line himself up to her opening. "Well, it might be expensive, but the gift is priceless."

He slid into her and she chuckled and groaned at the same time.

Booth captured the sound by pressing his mouth to hers, and then he moved to his side, pulling her along with him to her side. She slid her leg over his hips and rocked toward him, and he kissed her as he pushed into her over and over.

Their rhythm quickly matched up, years of synchronization and happiness making it almost too easy. She curled her fingers against his bare chest and then around his neck into his hair, and he rubbed her back before palming her bare bottom.

She knew the moment he was going to come, and she teased him by stroking her tongue against his. He groaned and nipped at her lips, tugging her closer as he pulsed inside her. His orgasm triggered hers, and she sweetly gripped him as he moved into her in slow thrusts until they were both spent.

"Mmmmmmmm," she sighed, pressing a soft and satisfied kiss against his shoulder.

"Yeah," his sigh matched hers and when she fell to her back, he fell forward, letting his arms rest on the bed beside her shoulders. He stared down at her, and she noticed the same expression on his face that he'd had when she'd entered their bedroom and he'd been so entranced by the snowy night outside.

She felt warmed in contrast, safe in his affections and confident that he knew she felt the same about him and their life together.

"I loved my gift, Mrs. Booth," he teased as he helped her out of the garter belt, and she flicked his bicep when he rose back up to lay beside her.

"Booth," she complained, her voice still soft with satisfaction.

He just laughed and pulled her close before flicking off the side table light. "Hey, it's Christmas…" he reasoned, and she groaned and kissed him.

**-b&b-**


End file.
